Green Brides
by writer writing
Summary: AU: Kal-El lives in Argo City with the other remaining Kryptonians, but there aren't enough women left. The people of Argo City will fix Earth's environment in exchange for brides.
1. Chapter 1

Lois turned the channel to a news station. The alien ambassador's speech was playing. "Greetings, citizens of Earth, from Argo City. We wish to fix your environment with our technology, so that your planet will last for many years to come. In exchange, we want 50 of your women. It is a small price to pay. I must return home today, but I have left a ship on your planet to transport the women to Argo City. It is on autopilot and will not fail. I thank you for welcoming me and we look forward to forming a kinship between our peoples."

Another old clip played. "I am so thrilled to be one of the chosen ones," the woman with the Save the Whales t-shirt said as if she had just made it to the final round of a Miss America contest. "It is a great honor to know that I am doing all that I can for my planet to make it truly green."

The TV anchor came back on in real time. "Well, there you have it, folks. 5 women have been chosen to participate in the exchange until positive proof is given that they can and will fix our environment. The committee is still in session to determine final approval of the exchange. In other news—"

Lois hit the off button on the remote with a vengeance. She believed in the good of fixing the environment as much as the next person but this exchange that was going to take place was so medieval.

Lois' father was a part of the committee that was going to decide if it was a good idea. Perry White had put her on this story because of it. She waited for her dad to return to his apartment.

"Well?" she asked as soon as he came through the door.

"The committee has agreed to the exchange," he answered.

"Why am I not surprised? Comfort over citizens."

"It's not as if we will be kidnapping women off the street and making them go. They want to go."

"Only because they don't know any better. What happens if they change their mind when they get there? Will they be allowed to come back?"

He was slow to answer. "I'm sure if they—"

"But you don't know," she interrupted. She picked up her purse.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I've got another interview."

sss

Lois managed to sneak past the guards that were guarding the ship.

Lois saw the 5 women waiting on the platform next to the ship. They'd had a lot of publicity in the past couple of days, but she had only seen the Save-The-Whales woman before. She was looking very satisfied. Another was a woman with square, black frames. Lois surmised by the way she studied the ship that she was the astrologist. Another woman was applying lipstick. She didn't remember what her profession was but by the way she was dressed, it was clear the thrill for her lay in marrying an alien to put it mildly. One was an older woman, who must have thought this was her last chance to get married and have children. The last was a shy-looking girl, who looked like she thought the same thing, although she was still quite young.

Lois planned to try and talk them all out of it, but she realized her best chance was the shy one. She immediately started talking to her as soon as she got onto the platform. "Hi, I'm Lois Lane with the Daily Planet. I have a question for you. Why? You don't know what these aliens are like. What if they're cannibals? What if they're a sexist society? Do you know anything about their culture other than the fact that they have a bunch of fancy gadgets?"

She started to look a little unsure. "No, I guess I don't."

"So why are you throwing your life away for the unknown?"

"I—I don't really know."

A voice came over the speakers. "Please, get into the ship. Takeoff will be in 5 minutes."

Lois was desperate. "There's still time to escape, time to save yourself. Do you really want to leave the only home you've ever known, your family, your friends?"

She vigorously shook her head and took off in the direction away from the ship.

The 4 remaining women went into the ship. She sighed a sigh that was half relief and half disappointment. At least she'd had one victory. She started to leave the platform, but one of the guards, who came to check that the platform was clear, saw Lois on the platform.

"Why aren't you on the ship? The ship is getting ready to take off. Are the other girls on board?"

"4 of them are. One of them changed her mind."

His eyebrows furrowed angrily as he realized by her tone that she was the one who had helped change her mind. "Do you know where I was born?" he asked her. "In Los Angeles. Smog just settles in the air and there's not enough rain to wash it away. Now I admit that pollution has been dropping, but it's still out of control. I am not going to jeopardize the chance for a pollution-free world. If you talked a bride into leaving, you can just take her place."

Before Lois knew what was happening, she was shoved onto the ship and the door was locked behind her. She banged on the door and yelled for someone to let her out, but she knew nobody could hear her over the sound of the engines firing up.


	2. Chapter 2

"It won't be so bad," the women attempted to reassure her, except for the astrologist who was trying to catch a glimpse of their travels through the small window even though they were moving too fast for that. Lois had been in a stony silence for the past couple of hours as she contemplated what her fate might be.

Lois scoffed. "Do you think they will allow me to return?"

The women were silent. They had no more of an idea than her father had. She had learned their names. Maggie was the environmentalist, Ruth was the astrologist, Renee was the scantily clad woman, and LeAnn was the older woman.

"It's strange we're not sick traveling at this speed," said Renee, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, we are traveling so fast that you cannot get sick," the astrologist explained, turning around. "It doesn't even feel as if we are moving, does it? You see—"

"Whoa," Renee interrupted, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "No need for fancy explanations. I was just making an observation."

They traveled in silence for a while longer. Then they heard a noise as if something were opening up. They knew that they were entering Argo City. They all went over to the door. The door was opened by one of the aliens.

Lois was stunned by the surroundings. It was like a small island but instead of water surrounding it, space and stars did, both above and below the floating landmass. A dome kept the land apart from it and provided air and artificial sunlight within its interior. The buildings looked like ice palaces; it was like being in a winter wonderland. She hated to admit it, but it was beautiful, almost like being in heaven.

They were on a raised platform. A large crowd surrounded them, mostly made up of men. The alien, who had let them out, stayed on the platform with them. He addressed the crowd in English to accommodate the visitors. "If you do not get a woman today, do not be worried. There will be more to come. We shall start with this fine-looking Earth woman," he said, gesturing toward Ruth.

Lois realized this was their auctioneer. She felt like she was a part of a herd of cattle being auctioned. Although the way most of the men were staring greedily at her and the others, the more accurate description might have been the way a wine collector stared at a collection of rare bottles.

She noticed one man in particular leering at her. He clearly intended to bid on her and win. There was no use running off. There was nowhere to hide. When it was her turn, she told the auctioneer, "I am not here freely. I was kidnapped. Please, let me return to Earth." He looked at her strangely for one moment and then continued as if she hadn't said anything. She would become the leering man's possession any minute now.

sss

"I don't approve of this," Kal-El told his father.

"I am sure you will change your mind in time, and you don't have to choose a bride this time. 45 more women will be on the way once we prove to the people of Earth that we will repair their planet." He chuckled. "You have to give them credit for their shrewdness. There was a time when their suspicions may have been justified."

"Are we repairing their atmosphere as we speak?"

He nodded, "Yes, but only 10 percent of it. Their history is not always one of honesty or fairness. We want all of the women before we repair all of it."

"How are we or they to find happiness? They're being sold like property, and we can't tell if we will like them beyond their looks."

"Unfortunately, happiness is not the primary concern right now. Seeing that Argo City survives is. That means taking a wife and ensuring that the race does not die out."

Kal-El sighed. It always went back to duty with his father and ensuring that Krypton's rich history lasted.

He was caught off guard by the woman who was getting sold at the moment. She didn't appear as if she were enjoying being there. In fact, she looked angry from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes, which made her strangely beautiful.

sss

The price for her had become ridiculously high. She knew that because the other bidders were dropping out. She looked over the audience, hoping for another bidder. Right now, any of them looked better than the one who was about to win.

Lois caught his eyes for just a moment. This one looked kind, uncomfortable with these proceedings, and not hard on the eyes at all. Even from the platform, she could tell that he had amazing blue-green eyes. If only he was bidding, but if he was uncomfortable with what was going on, the last thing he would do was become a part of it.

"I will take her!" shouted the alien with blue-green eyes suddenly and fervently. Then again, she thought, maybe she was wrong. She doubted if there was a kind one among them.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything instantly became quiet. Kal-El was the son of a council member. If he wanted one of the brides, he did not have to outbid competitors.

"Then may Rao bless your union," said the auctioneer, regaining his voice.

"He does not intend to bed her!" shouted the man who had almost won her.

Kal-El frowned. It was true. He didn't want to marry a stranger and from the way the woman had been glaring at him when he announced his decision, he was sure that she didn't want to marry him either.

"Do you have proof of this claim, Mirc-Nel?" asked a man with solid gray hair. The people around him moved back to create a small circular space around him. He was clearly the head of the government.

"Everyone knows it to be true. As the council head, Jud-Us, you should as well. Kal-El has been against this idea from the beginning. How many times have we had to listen to his romantic ideas about what love and marriage should be? He did not approve of this method at all."

Jud-Us nodded. "What you say is true, but he is a man who surely wants children. He has the right to choose a bride, despite his earlier opposition."

"That is my point, your honor. I am not sure that he has changed his mind. Should we allow a man to take a wife if he does not intend to use her? Bearing Krypton's next generation is the primary goal in this. What if he doesn't seek to take her to his bed but considers himself to be a hero rescuing this 'poor' girl. I would be surprised to see their ceremony at all."

"What do you have to say to that, Kal-El?" Jud-Us asked.

"I'll tell you what I have to say," Lois said, speaking up. "I am not going to anyone's bed but my own. I am not some animal to be bred. I want to return to Earth."

"I say that I do intend to marry and produce offspring with this woman. I have accepted the council's decision and seen the wisdom in it," Kal-El answered.

"That is good enough for me," Jud-Us said.

"What about me? Don't I get a say in this?" Lois asked angrily. The answer must have been no as no one answered her.

"However to satisfy Mirc-Nel, your wedding will take place immediately," announced the head councilman with finality in his voice. "If a few months show no fruit from your union, there will be inquiry. A few men will still be without wives when these proceedings are over. It would be unfair for you to have a wife if you do not intend to use her in the capacity of a wife."

Kal-El swallowed hard. "I understand, sir."

"What does it take for you to understand that I want to go home? I never wanted to come here! What happens if I refuse to marry this Kal-El person?" Lois shouted.

"Then you may choose Mirc-Nel," Jud-Us replied calmly, finally acknowledging her presence.

"How about no one?"

He firmly shook his head. "That is not an option. You are here now. You must stay here."

Lois was the last of the brides. The crowd got noisy as they began to disperse and talk about the brides and especially the fight over the last one.

"I hope that you truly wanted to marry her," his father said to him quietly. "There is no way to get out of it now. I will walk ahead to give you two a chance to get to know each other."

Kal-El waited patiently for her to come down off of the platform, but when he saw that she didn't intend to go anywhere, he went up to get her. "We have to go now, and I am sure you are hungry after your long trip."

Lois was hungry. Staying on the platform all day wouldn't help anything. She followed him down the stairs. "You know I've kept a reign on my tongue up until now because I don't really know what you people are like or how your government works, but if you think—"

"You've kept a reign on your tongue?" he asked. He was genuinely puzzled. She had spoken more than once in protest. He'd hate to see her tongue without a reign on it.

That question infuriated her even more. He ducked the pocketbook that she hurled at him. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you intend to do with me when we get there?" Lois asked.

He looked at her in surprise. "Feed you I guess. I'm sure my mother is preparing something for your arrival. My father left before us and will tell her about you I am sure."

"You live with your parents?"

"There isn't enough land to expand on. We have to live in the buildings we have."

"Of course, I didn't think about that. So how is it that you know English anyway?"

"For one thing, Kryptonians have been coming to your planet for centuries."

Lois came to a complete stop, her mouth hanging open, "What?"

"We blend in perfectly. Your sun gives us powers, but it's not like we're little green men."

"You mean you look like this all the time?"

He grinned, "Did you think we were wearing costumes?"

She looked indignant. "No, but I mean you could have transformed yourself."

"Not unless you know something we don't. The people on Mars can, of course, but—"

"There are people on Mars?"

"Not anymore," he said sadly. "There's just one survivor. He is a friend of my father's."

"Oh," she said and started walking again.

"And second of all, they have known that they wanted brides from Earth for over 20 years now. Before we got it neutralized with lead, there was poison in the ground. It took the lives of a lot of the women and girls; men and boys too but not as many. Your makeup is the closest to ours out of all the planets, making you ideal for reproduction, no offense. It was required that we all learn your language. That wasn't an easy choice. There are so many languages on your planet, but we went with one of the most commonly spoken, so I've spoken English all my life."

"How many languages do you have?"

"Just one. We speak that too at times, but we are making an effort to use English more often for your sakes."

"Hmm," she said.

"Do you mind if I ask a question now?" he asked. He remembered the pocketbook that had almost hit him in the head.

"Sure." She wondered what question he could possibly have for her.

"What's your name?"

"Lois," she answered slowly. If he had any designs about winning her over with his alien charm, he could forget it. She still didn't trust him or anybody else on this planet.

They fell to silence until Kal-El stopped walking.

"This is it?" she asked, looking up at the crystal structure that loomed before them.

"This is it," he affirmed. He didn't know why he was nervous when he asked, "Do—do you like it?"

"It'll do. I don't plan to be here for long," she went in before he could ask her what she meant by that.

True to his prediction, Lara had made her something to eat. It looked like a hamburger. Lara was smiling warmly at her. "I'm Lara. Welcome to your new home. I've made one of your delicacies on earth." Jor-El also gave her a short welcome.

Lois said a small thank you and sat down. She took a bite out of the sandwich. She did her best not to make a face of disgust. She didn't want to do anything to offend these people. She wondered how something that looked so much like a hamburger could taste so different from a hamburger. "It's delicious," she told the eagerly waiting woman.

Lara smiled in relief. "I'm glad." Jor-El said something to his wife and they left the room.

"Would you like some?" Lois asked Kal-El, hoping to split the sandwich with him.

"No, thank you. I already ate. I have some things I need to take care of. Make yourself at home and I'll be back shortly."

She watched him leave the house. Then she looked back to the makeshift hamburger. She was starving. As much as she hated to, she forced herself to finish it all.

Lois took a closer look around the room. The room was not cluttered with knickknacks or anything else that did not have an obvious purpose. It seemed clear that this was a society that was founded on usefulness and not emotion, which made sense when one thought about how they got their brides in the first place. She got up and took a walk around the room. She heard voices coming from the room his parents had gone into.

She was sure the "make yourself at home" did not extend to eavesdropping on his parents, but she had to learn as much as possible about this place, so she could make a proper escape.

"I am glad that he has chosen a bride," Lara said. "I was afraid that he wouldn't."

"I just hope that he has chosen well. The ship will leave in two weeks to retrieve the other women. He should have waited for more selection."

"Why two weeks?"

"Their scientists want time to evaluate the results."

Lois walked away before she was caught. She had heard what she needed to know. When that ship left to get the other brides, she planned to be on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois had grown tired of exploring the house. She was retracing her way back to the platform in her mind. She didn't know if she would be allowed to see light of day again, and she had to keep the directions clear in her mind. She sat waiting at the door for Kal-El.

"Where were you?" she asked when he finally showed up.

He smiled. "You already sound like a suspicious wife."

"I am simply curious to know if it was about anything having to do with me."

"It was actually. I was hoping that I could find a loophole for you. I know you're not thrilled with this arrangement."

"And?"

"I wasn't successful, but I did learn that our wedding ceremony will take place tomorrow at 12:00."

"Yippee," she said sarcastically. "And there's nothing else to be done?"

"I'm afraid not," he said sympathetically. He understood why she wasn't happy. Although he was beginning to like this strange woman, the thought of marrying and spending a wedding night with an almost stranger didn't thrill him either.

She softened a little toward him. At least, he was trying to help her. He wasn't as bad as the rest of them. "There's something else I want to know. Does your mother always fix hamburgers? What do you normally eat?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," he said with an amused expression.

"It is my job to ask a lot of questions. Are you going to answer me?"

"I could tell you didn't like it, but I want to thank you for being kind to my mother."

"Well, I don't think she was trying to poison me. I'm just glad the water tasted like real water. So then the food is normally better than that?"

"I think it's different from what you eat on Earth, but I like it."

"So your mother is a good cook," she said in relief. She didn't want that kind of fare the whole 2 weeks she was here. She might starve to death before she ever made it to the ship.

"How could she not be? How could anyone be a bad cook?" he asked as if it would be hard to ruin a meal.

"It's very easy," she answered, recalling all the times she had effortlessly ruined a meal.

Recognition filled his eyes, "I'm sorry. I forgot you do it by hand on Earth. Here we have a machine that will make food for you simply by thinking about it. The hamburger probably wasn't good because my mother didn't have a clear idea on what a hamburger is supposed to taste like. I'm sure if you ask, she'll let you try it, so you'll have better results."

Lois was amazed. She was seriously contemplating taking one with her when she went back to Earth.

"Do you mind if I question you now?" he asked. "How were you kidnapped?"

Her expression got darker, but he had complied with her questions; it was only fair that she answered his. "I managed to talk one of the brides out of coming here, so one of the guards pushed me into the ship to take her place when he found out."

"Do your women often get into such trouble?"

She folded her arms, "No, they do not."

"Do you?"

She refused to dignify the question with an answer. Although truth be told, the answer to that question was yes. "I think the whole practice is barbaric and disgusting. We've lost a couple of centuries of progress by treating women as bargaining chips."

"Why? It is not unheard of in your world."

"Maybe not, but it's unheard of in America."

"What about tobacco brides?" he asked.

"Tobacco what?"

"When there weren't enough women in the colonies, they brought over women, sometimes willingly and sometimes not, from England in exchange for tobacco. Whatever your feelings, you must admit the environment is a more worthy exchange than tobacco, and ideally the brides should have been all ones who were willing to come."

"Okay, that's one example," she conceded.

"And mail-order brides in the old west," he supplied.

She had heard of that practice. "How do you know all this?" she asked.

"We had to study Earth history in school. I don't everything about your planet, but I know a lot."

She stood up and went to take a look outside. She still couldn't believe she was here. She watched as the artificial light was switched off and except for in the houses themselves, everything grew dark, so that the stars grew even more vivid and beautiful.

"Come with me, dear," Lara said, coming into the room, "and I'll show you to your room. You will not share Kal-El's room until after the ceremony."

Lois breathed a sigh of relief to know she was getting her own room. At least, there would be no consummating their relationship tonight or ever if she could help it.

Lara looked in Kal-El's direction. "I hope you've gotten a chance to get to know each other."

"I think so, Mom," he answered, standing up. They had gotten to know each other better, but Kal-El knew it would take many more days to work out the enigma that was Lois Lane.


	6. Chapter 6

Lois arrived at the building where she and Kal-El were to be married. Lara was the only one accompanying her. In the hallway, she took a step back, startled. On the one side of the large double doors were huge statues of Jor-El and Lara. On the other side were huge statues of a faceless male and female, but they wore Earth clothes. "What in the world..." Lois began.

"We were not sure what your parents looked like," Lara quickly explained. When that didn't seem to dispel her confusion, Lara realized she was confused about the statues themselves. "It's an old Kryptonian custom symbolizing the uniting of two families."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Lara peered critically at her stone self. "I don't think they captured my likeness."

Lois thought it looked very accurate except that the statue did not look alive. It was completely devoid of any emotions. On second thought, maybe it was just one more testament to how these people were.

They went into a large room where a large shining jewel was suspended. "It is the jewel of honor and truth," Lara explained to her soon to be daughter-in-law before she had a chance to ask. "It is not the original, I'm afraid, or the original Palace of Marriage for that matter."

Lois followed her past the room with the jewel to a smaller room. "This is where you will change and await the ceremony." There was a thin box sitting on a table. Lara pulled the lid off and lifted a wedding dress out of it. "This is the dress that I married Jor-El in, and I want you to wear it."

"Thank you," Lois said. As much as she was against this wedding, it was a nice gesture to show that she didn't completely despise her son's alien bride.

"I'll step out and give you a chance to get it on," Lara said.

Lois eyed herself in the mirror after she got it on. In the wedding dress, she looked like one of them. It was a white dress, but it had a space-age look to it. It was also very modest. The only visible part of her was her face and the upper part of her neck. She wore a crown that had the same space-age look to it and a veil hung down from it.

A figure joined her in the mirror's reflection. "You look lovely," Lara assured her. "This will be a good marriage, you'll see."

Lois did her best not to scoff. That was easy for her to say. It was her son and his marriage prospects had been minimal before the brides from Earth had arrived.

Time certainly didn't drag in Lois' mind. It didn't seem like long before it was time for the ceremony. There was no formal walk down the aisle for the bride. She was grateful for that. Instead she was lifted up onto the jewel with Kal-El and the minister.

Instead of rings, they had bracelets. Lois admired them. They were identical and very beautiful. "No one can duplicate this color pattern," Kal-El explained to her in a whisper. "There has never been a pair like these and never will be again. It is registered in our names."

Lois could barely hear the words of the ceremony. She was so stunned that this was happening to her, but she didn't believe it to be binding. She would be a free woman again on Earth. She mumbled a yes when she sensed that they were waiting for an answer. Although if she had said no, it wouldn't have mattered. At last she heard the words being spoken by the minister.

"In the name of truth and honor, I declare the marriage vows binding from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even into eternity. And now let the maid, Lois Lane, exchange the wedding bracelets with her spouse, Kal-El, citizen of Argo City."

They put the bracelets on each other's wrists and that was the end of the ceremony.

There was a party after the wedding with food and drink and music. That part was at least familiar to Lois even if the food, drink, and music were not. As the party wound down, she suddenly found herself getting pushed to the front of the crowd along with Kal-El.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"It is time for the walk to the ceremonial bed."

"They come with us?" she asked alarmed.

He smiled. "Just to the door."

It wasn't a long walk back to the house. There were very few long walks in Argo City as on the platform you could see from one end of the city to the other. She looked back a couple of times to see if the crowd was still behind them. They followed them right up to Kal-El's bedroom door. Kal-El shut the door once they were inside. Her heartbeat sped up as she realized that she was alone with her newly wedded alien husband.


	7. Chapter 7

There was an uncomfortable silence as they looked at each other, wondering what would come next.

"So how do you—you know—" Lois began at last.

"How do I what?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. Was it possible that he was this innocent? "When two people get together on their wedding night and—"

"Oh," he said, cutting her off, finally comprehending what she was talking about. "Well, I've never done it before. I only have a vague idea of how it's done."

"So is it different from the way we do it on Earth?"

He smiled despite himself, "I don't think it's different."

Her eyes lowered. "Then you have all the parts under there and nothing extra." It was hard to tell under his robes.

His cheeks became flushed. "Only our molecular structure is different. As I told you before, we are able to reproduce; that's why your planet was chosen."

"That doesn't mean there couldn't be a weird way of reproducing."

"I am sure that it's done the same way or I would have been told."

Another uncomfortable silence settled.

Kal-El was the first to speak this time. "We'll have to do it sometime because the council will check, but it doesn't have to be tonight."

Lois was beyond relieved. "Thank you."

She took in her surrounding for the first time. It was a very simple room. There was a bed and a closet and the scheme was done in white. White seemed to be a popular color on Krypton. Hanging in the closet next to Kal-El's clothes were her Earth clothes and a nightgown that she had been given the night before. Her pocketbook was hanging in there too.

"I'll turn around if you want, so you can change into your nightgown."

Lois almost protested, not believing that he wouldn't look, but she realized that he could have forced himself on her if he had really wanted to. So while he was turned, she changed quickly.

She went over to the corner of the bed and sat down, tired of standing. She brought her pocketbook with her. She wanted to check and make sure everything was still there. Kal-El sat down on the other corner of the bed. He stared at the pocketbook with interest.

She dumped the contents of her purse out onto the bed. This was all that she had from Earth except for the clothes that she had been wearing. There was half a roll of mints, her coin purse, her driver's license, her credit cards, 2 family pictures, a pen and notepad, her cell phone, and her keys. She searched the inside of her purse to be sure that was it and found a discarded movie ticket.

"What are these?" he said, pointing to the mints.

"I thought you said your people had been coming to Earth for centuries and that you studied Earth history?"

"We have, but we don't know everything."

"That's a relief," she said with a small smile. She pulled one of them out of the wrapper. "You suck on it, and it helps your breath smell better. Do you want one?"

"Are you trying to say that I have bad breath?" he asked teasingly.

"It never hurts to ensure that your bed companion has had a mint before he goes to bed," she teased back.

He took the mint.

"And what does this device do," he asked, picking up the cell phone.

"It's a phone to call people with."

"I thought so. Why didn't you call someone to let them know you were in the ship?"

"You don't think I thought of that? I forgot to charge it up, and I doubt there would have been any service, especially when the ship took off like a bat out of hell or maybe a bat going to hell would be more accurate."

He ignored the jab at his home. "That's obviously your money," he said, pointing to the coins. "What are the cards for?"

"This says I can drive," she said, putting the license back into the purse. "Sometimes I wonder if it's possible to get a decent picture on a driver's license. And these," she said as she picked up the credit cards, "allow me to buy without money."

"So you're allowed to go into debt?" he asked.

"Until your heart's content or you go bankrupt, whichever comes first."

"These are primitive ways to write," he said, looking at the pen and notepad.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He looked flustered, "I didn't mean you were primitive, I—"

She interrupted him, "Don't worry, they're almost primitive on Earth too." She picked up her keys, "And these allow me to open my house, car, etcetera. We have scanning technology like here, but not for the everyday person and building." She put her keys back in and picked up the ticket. "This is what I went to see at the movies last, The Alien's Bride. Ironic, isn't it? And these are just pictures."

"May I see the pictures?" he asked.

She slowly handed them over. "The man is my dad, the woman is my mother, and I'm the baby."

"You were a cute baby," he said with a grin. His smile disappeared. "I bet your parents are worried about you."

"Not likely. My mother is dead, and my father hardly ever sees me anyway. It may be years before he notices that I'm missing."

He gave her the picture, and she put it carefully back in. "And that's my little sister. I bet you wish that she was the one that had been kidnapped instead of me."

"Not really," he said, handing it back to her. "I suppose we should be getting into bed now. We'll have to share the bed. The floor is too hard and cold, and the sheets are too thin to camp on it."

"The bed is big enough for the both of us." Once they were settled onto the bed, she asked, "So is everyone forced to marry someone they don't love?"

"We are not an overly romantic people if that's what you mean and yet, there are some couples who manage to find love."

"So it's not easy for your people to fall in love?"

"I didn't say that, but we have pride in our sciences, and people often think in terms of matches rather than love."

"Were your parents one of the couples who fell in love?"

"Yes."

There was more silence. They both were rather nervous laying next to each other in the dark.

Kal-El said, "I hope you weren't offended by Ms. Kete-Re, the lady who was going around making snide remarks about people from Earth at the reception. I feel sorry for her future daughter-in-law."

"I know." Lois imitated her whiny voice, "These earth creatures are not worthy to wear our garments. They will think their selves our equals."

They both laughed hard at the spot-on impersonation, and it loosened the tension, so that they could fall asleep.

Lois almost told him her plans to get back to Earth. He was obviously in agreement with her that this marriage shouldn't have taken place, but she came to her senses just in time. Just because he was friendlier than she had supposed didn't mean that he didn't feel more loyalty to his own people.


	8. Chapter 8

The 3 Kryptonians watched as Lois finished the last of her maple donuts and drank the last of her coffee. They stared at her as if they couldn't believe she had just ate and drank it.

"It's not bad really," she said when she noticed their looks. "In fact, it's amazing. That machine works really well. It was like eating the best donut or drinking the best coffee I ever had all over again."

Kal-El's parents nodded to show that they were listening, but it didn't look as if they believed that it really tasted as good as she claimed.

"I hope you two have come to an understanding," Jor-El said, changing the subject. It was a friendly statement, but it was laced with a warning that the council meant business.

"I think we have gotten to know each other better," Kal-El told him. It was the truth, not what Jor-El was looking for, but the truth. If the night had gone differently, their relationship could have been the worse for it.

Jor-El and Lara seemed satisfied. They said their goodbyes and left.

"Where are your parents going?" Lois asked.

"My father is on the council. They will want to discuss how the exchange is going, so far. When he isn't serving on the council, he is coming up with inventions. My mother will also tell the council about how the arrangement is working out."

"And of course, they won't ask the actual brides." Her eyes turned toward the door leading to the outside. "It must be nice to see the light of day," she mumbled, "even if the light is artificial."

"You're not a prisoner," he told her with amusement.

"I'm not?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"At least, you're not under house arrest," he rephrased.

Lois ventured toward the door and looked back to see if he was going to try and stop her. He made no move to get up.

Lois stepped outside and took a deep breath. Being outside didn't make her feel any freer. She saw the clear covering around the city, and she felt like she was trapped in a giant plastic bubble, which wasn't far from the truth.

She didn't know where she was going, but she started walking. She had 10 more days after today before the ship would take off for Earth. She might as well see everything there was to see.

She didn't like that all the buildings were so similar, pretty though they were. It was like being in suburbia, only worse. However, on closer examination, she saw that the buildings were different from one another. Some had a different number of windows, some had carvings. It just took studying them for a little while.

The street she was on wasn't very crowded, but when she turned the corner, it was suddenly teaming with life like a respectable city.

Lois came to a complete stop when she saw one of the brides with her new husband. It was Ruth, the astrologist. They were looking at the stars, seeming oblivious to the fact that there were other people around. He would point and talk, and she would take notes. They looked close already. Lois thought it was disgusting. However, she was positive that it wouldn't last. Once the astrologist learned all there was to know in this galaxy, she would want to return home as badly as she did.

Lois looked up. It wasn't even the same constellations or if they were the same stars, they weren't arranged in the same patterns. There was not a big dipper or little dipper to be found. It gave her a small pang of homesickness.

Ruth wasn't the only bride who was out with her husband, enjoying the outdoors. LeAnn and her husband were looking less at the stars in the sky and more at the stars in each other's eyes.

Lois was not enjoying her walk. She turned around and started heading back. She didn't think it would look too good if she ran into someone and they reported that she was not spending time with her husband when they hadn't even been married for 24 hours yet.

She made a mental note to check on the other 2 brides. Surely one of them had discovered that life wasn't greener on the other side of the universe and that men were men wherever they were.


	9. Chapter 9

When the house came in sight, she saw that Kal-El was standing in the doorway. She took a small step back in her surprise but then continued on toward the house. She was unused to anyone waiting for her. She came and left her apartment on Earth when she pleased. The only living creatures she had to answer to if she was not at home were the fish and even they didn't seem to know when she was there or not. They swam around their bowl with or without her. They only seemed to notice when there were specks of food sprinkled at the top of their bowl.

"Why were you waiting for me?" she asked puzzledly as soon as she got within his hearing range.

"I was worried. I was getting ready to come look for you. I thought you might have gotten lost."

"Not likely," she said with a small scoff. "There's not much room to get lost in." She didn't know how anyone could live in such a small space. You could spend your whole life on Earth exploring and never see every square inch. In Argo City, you'd be done in a day, two days tops.

"It's comparable to your city, Metropolis," he said. "Isn't that where you live, according to your driver's license?"

"Yes, but I have lived other places, and I see other places when I get assignments."

He turned to go back in the house.

"I do have to admit that your buildings aren't highly varied. I would have had to think which house it was, so thanks for standing outside."

"You're welcome. So did you enjoy your walk?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

"Sure. A walk in the prison yard always lifts my sprits," came her sarcastic retort.

He looked a little disappointed that his attempt at conversation had failed.

She wondered why he was so anxious to be friendly with her. Then she realized that as far as he knew, they would be stuck together for many years to come. "It wasn't that bad. After all, I have to get used to this, don't I?" She felt bad about the small white lie, but she was sure it was what they both wanted.

sss

The day dragged slowly after that, but it ended at last, and Lois and Kal-El found themselves in bed again.

They lay in uncomfortable silence for awhile, wondering which would come first sleep or the need for conversation.

"How and why exactly does the council plan to see if we have consummated our marriage?" Lois asked at last. She pictured how they would test to determine that and none of the options she could think of were pretty.

"Well, the purpose of this exchange was not for companionship but to keep our race from dying out as you already know. That means they will be making sure that we and all the couples really are producing children and taking corrective measures if we're not."

"I see. They will thoroughly examine us to find out why we're not having children, and it would become obvious if we hadn't consummated the relationship."

"Yes, but our methods are not as intrusive as they are on Earth. You will merely be scanned with a machine. You don't even have to remove any clothing."

"That's a relief and when exactly do they plan to do this?"

"They will check after a month is up to see if you're pregnant, and if they discover that we haven't even made attempts in that direction, we could both be in serious trouble."

"How serious?"

"I don't suggest that we find out."

"Oh." Luckily, she wouldn't be there for that test. "That's rather harsh though, isn't it?"

"Not if you think of it in practical terms. They are ensuring that there will be Kryptonians in the future."

"That's what I mean. It doesn't leave very much room for individual human feeling, does it?"

"No."

Lois couldn't help but wonder where he stood on the subject. According to what she had heard from the man whose bride she had almost become, Kal-El had argued against the bridal exchange. Did he side against checking to see if the couples were having children too? She had a feeling he didn't like it any better than she did, especially since he hadn't insisted on working toward that goal tonight.

"Good night, Lois."

It felt ridiculous to Lois to say goodnight to someone before going to sleep. Even when she had lived at home, it wasn't a tradition that her family had observed.

He repeated it again as if he had sensed her hesitancy and was teaching how simple and nice it could be. "Goodnight, Lois."

She wavered. It may have been a stupid tradition, but she was getting sleepy and she had a feeling he would not stop until he got his goodnight, "Goodnight, Kal-El."


	10. Chapter 10

Kal-El and Lois had been abandoned at the breakfast table, and Lois didn't think it was by coincidence. Jor-El and Lara hadn't been very subtle about it.

"So do you know where all the brides went?" Lois asked, hoping she sounded casual.

He looked surprised at first and then recovered, "I know the husbands."

"Can you show me where they live?"

"I can," he answered, "or I can give you directions."

It was Lois' turn to be surprised. He was making it so easy for her. "Directions would be great."

He brought an electronic device to the table and began typing in information.

"Are you terribly lonely?" he asked in a quiet voice as he handed over the GPS-like device to her.

"If you were on Earth and there were only 4 other of your people, wouldn't you seek them out?"

"I guess I would," he conceded. "And you want to see if they're happy with the arrangement, don't you?"

She was taken back by how much he was learning about her. It was unsettling. "It's just idle curiosity."

He looked as if he believed that it was more than idle, but he didn't question her further and Lois hurried out the door.

The machine led to Ruth's house. She ignored it and moved onto the next address. She was searching for the brides she hadn't seen yesterday.

She knocked on the door of the second house and was glad when Maggie, the environmentalist, answered the door.

"May I speak to you outside?"

Maggie nodded and followed her out.

"Are you happy?" Lois asked, getting right down to business.

"I'm content," she answered. "The fact that I still get to eat what I want was a nice surprise. It will take some adjustment getting used to the new culture, but it's not a bad one."

"But do you love your husband?"

"I didn't expect it to be love at first sight, but I will not jeopardize the arrangement. I am doing this for the environment. I do like him though. We're getting to know each other better. Who knows? One day I may learn to love him."

Lois sighed in frustration. "So if you had the chance to escape back to Earth, figuratively speaking, you wouldn't take it?"

"I wouldn't even be tempted."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around. I just wanted to know how it was going for you."

Lois knew that Maggie was yet another one she could mark off the list. If the last bride was happy, it looked like she would be going back by herself.

Renee was sitting outside her home alone. She had an unhappy look plastered on her face. Lois couldn't help but be pleased by it. Here was a chance to help.

"You don't look very happy. Isn't married life treating you well?" Lois asked.

Renee looked up to see who it was and then answered, "It's nothing like I expected. Oh sure, the wedding night wasn't so bad, but it's been downhill from there."

"Then come back to Earth with me," Lois pleaded. "This isn't the Middle Ages. We have rights."

"How can we go back to Earth?"

Lois didn't want to give her the details. She couldn't take a chance on anything being jeopardized. "I have a plan."

"I'll think about it," she said slowly.

Lois was satisfied with the answer for now. After all, Renee still had 9 days left to think about it. "Good. I'll talk to you again soon."

Lois walked back to her temporary home with a smile.

"That was fast. Did you have a nice time?" Kal-El asked, noticing that she was smiling.

"I did. I got to talk with one of the women."

"You like going out, don't you?"

"It's better than being stuck in this fortress all day."

He smiled at the word fortress. At least it was better than her previous word, a prison. He studied the walls and ceiling. "I guess it does resemble a fortress in a way, but don't worry. It'll become home before you know it."

_"Not if I can help it," _she said to herself.

"I was thinking it would be nice if we spent the day together tomorrow," he continued.

"Why?" she asked, startled out of her contemplation.

"Well, we are married, which means we'll have to start spending time together sometime. Besides, I don't think you're impressed with your new home. I want you to become more acquainted with it."

"Okay," she agreed. It couldn't hurt to learn more about the place, she reasoned, and it would help wile away the time.


	11. Chapter 11

True to his promise, he was going to spend the day with her. They left immediately after breakfast.

"I don't know why where we're going is such a big secret," she commented.

"It's more fun that way," Kal-El answered.

"For who?"

He only smiled in reply.

Lois eyed the spaceship as they passed by it. She was struck not only by its glossy dark red sheen in a world of white but also the fact that this was her only way to get back to Earth.

"You're not going home," he said it lightly and teasingly, but Lois could feel her heart pounding in her ears as her eyes moved from the spaceship to Kal-El.

"What?" she asked.

"That's not the surprise."

"Oh," she said, calming down. "I didn't think it would be."

He led her on until they stopped in front of a sign and a gate. She could see that past it were cages. "Is this where we're going?"

"It is."

"I haven't been to the zoo since I was 8 and on a class field trip," she said with a laugh.

"Well, I can guarantee you that these animals aren't like the ones you saw."

"No, I suppose not," she said, her interest rising.

Kal-El paid for them to get in with Kryptonian currency. They came to the first cage, and it had 4 little monkeys in it that were active chatterers. 3 played on the swings in the middle and one hung onto the bars of the cage for a closer look at the newcomers. "You know these look just like regular monkeys to me like we have on Earth."

"Well, they basically are. The only difference would be that they'd be super-powered monkeys on Earth."

"Super-powered monkeys, so like the Wizard of Oz then?"

"The what?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Never mind. So you have the same exact species as we do, the only difference is they'd be super-powered on Earth?"

"We have different species from you just like you have different species from us." He led her on past a cage of regular-looking apes.

He came to a stop, and she took a good look at the next cage. She stepped back when she saw the creature. It looked like a winged dinosaur.

"That's a snagriff," he told her. "It's the last one of its kind. Don't worry; it's not a meat-eater."

She studied the animal as the giant purple wings lifted its green scaled body to the top of the cage. It must have longed to soar in the open skies instead of being trapped in a confined cage. She could definitely relate.

She walked to the next cage, Ka-El following, and she again took a step back when she saw the new animal. It was the biggest snake she had ever seen in her life and worse, it was flying around in its cage. It was purple with a bluish head, and a white horn protruded from the top of its head. It appeared as if a person could easily ride on the back of it, using the white horn as a rein, assuming the snake didn't eat the person first of course.

"That's a drang," he told her.

"Do any of the animals roam free?"

"Because we're a city and not a planet, there isn't any place left for them to roam. Of course, we keep pets like cats, dogs, or monkeys, but there are animals that can't be domesticated, so you can only find them at the zoo."

They spent the rest of the day at the zoo. Lois was fascinated by all of the new animals.

sss

"I have to admit. It's been a fun and interesting day," Lois told Kal-El that night as they lay in bed.

She had been afraid that this day had all been a ploy to romance and bed her, but she knew now that he was the genuine article. He was honest and he worked hard, not only helping his father with inventions but working on relationships with those around him. Not to mention, he seemed to like animals. On earth, he might have been a farmer's son. She chuckled softly at the image, not being able to picture him in a plaid shirt and overalls. He was only trying to befriend her for now, and he had succeeded.

She turned to look at him and knew that he was asleep by his deep breathing. She found herself gently stroking his cheek. Her hand recoiled once she realized what she was doing. She would be leaving after 8 more days now. The last thing she needed was for it to be anything more than friendship; it was the last thing either of them needed. She was still determined to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

Kal-El cradled a cup of coffee. He had been intrigued by the drink that Lois kept going back for multiple times a day. The first drink had been bitter, and he had wanted to throw the rest out but feeling bad about wasting it and still curious about why his wife would drink this stuff, he had finished off the cup. Now it had become his usual breakfast drink, although he doubted he could ever drink as much as Lois could, but he understood the addiction better.

He smiled as he thought back to the excursion at the zoo. She had been reluctant at first, but she had quickly warmed up to the idea with an almost childlike enthusiasm. There were times when she had thick icy walls up with sharp points, not unlike some Kryptonian buildings, and he felt like he wasn't making any progress at all and never would, and then there were moments where he sensed a warm, caring woman lay behind those walls. It made him want to get to know and discover that woman even more. As much as he was against the idea of arranged marriages because they could end loveless and because the Earth women didn't know what they were getting into, he had to admit that this one had potential. He was falling in love with her little by little, and he hoped that she was falling in love with him too.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Come in," he called.

It was Kara. "Hello, cousin. How is married life treating you?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"It's okay," he answered.

"Just okay?"

"I like Lois," he told her.

She guessed the reason for his calmness and the hint of worry. "You have not yet consummated your marriage," she exclaimed.

"Shh," he said, looking to the bedroom, where Lois was still getting dressed. He didn't want her to think he was sharing their personal matters with everyone.

"No wonder you're too listless to get the door. Who could blame you?" she said it with a hint of teasing.

He frowned at her. She was almost 20 years his senior and her hair was streaked with gray, but there were times she could seem much younger.

"I think it is good for you to take it slow and gain her trust. You will be with this woman for the rest of your life and you want to start on the right foot, but I doubt the council will have your patience."

He didn't need to be reminded of that. It weighed on his thoughts constantly. He had to impress on Lois the importance of the council. He could give her a couple more days to become used to the idea of their marriage, but no more. If the council so chose, they could both find themselves in the phantom zone.

"What are you drinking?" Kara asked, interrupting his thoughts and bringing a slight smile to his face.

sss

Kal-El stared hard at her pizza. The El family still had not grown used to what she ate and the pizza was a new marvel. She handed Kal-El one of her triangular slices, so stuffed with sauce and cheese, it could barely stay on the bread.

He took it from her and was clearly working up the nerve to try it. Lois appreciated the trouble he was going to, although pizza was hardly trouble, she well knew how hard it was to try food from another planet.

He carefully took a small bite and his face lit up with surprise. "This is good," he exclaimed. "I mean it is good the first time you try it."

She smiled. "You didn't think it was poison, did you?"

He smiled back. "I don't know. Coffee is not far from it."

"Says the person who drinks it everyday now."

After supper, Jor-El wanted to do some more work.

"Son, come take a look at the modification I'm making on the airship."

"Sure, Father," he said, standing up and following his dad to the invention room.

Lois had a feeling that Kal-El didn't appreciate science as much as his father did but was willing to put that aside for his father's sake.

Lois went to get up and get ready for bed. Lara grabbed her gently by the wrist before she left.

"I am so glad that you came into Kal-El's life. You're really good for him. He smiles and jokes so much more since you've been here."

"Well, I'm pleased I can be of some help," she said politely and continued to their bedroom. Lois was surprised that her mother-in-law was actually thankful for her being there. Sometimes these people seemed so cold and reserved, devoid of any emotion except a passion for science, excluding Kal-El. Maybe she had misjudged the Kryptonians or at least Kal-El's family. If it was true that she made him smile more than was his custom, she was glad for it. He did have a gorgeous smile. She shook her head. The last thing she needed to think about was Kal-El's smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Lois was being shaken awake. She was startled to find Kal-El's face inches above hers. Recovering from the shock of his closeness, she sat up and saw that it was still early.

"What's going on?"

"We are going to church."

"Church?" she asked disbelievingly.

He looked surprised. "You don't know what church is? Maybe I have the wrong word. The place you go to worship Rao."

"You had the right word apparently. I thought science was your god."

"Unfortunately, to most people it is, but as you surely know, not everything can be explained by science."

"What cannot be explained by science?" she challenged.

He had a feeling that she believed in a higher power but wanted to know what he believed. "Love for one thing."

"And?"

"And where you go when you die."

"So you believe in this Rao god then?"

"I would not attend church if I did not. Some people believe His prophecies are coming true and that Argo City is the new Krypton paradise our scrolls speak of, but I don't believe our priest does. It's not mandatory for you to attend and believe in Rao, but I would really like it if you went with me."

Lois ignored the invitation. "So you have a Bible then?" she asked.

"Not the same as yours, but yes. We have ancient scrolls given by Rao."

"What is your church like?" she asked.

"You've never been to church before?"

"I was raised Catholic, but that doesn't tell me anything. Even if you told me you were a Christian, church could range from men sitting on one side and women on another to handling snakes."

"We're not Christians, we're Raoists. Christ was your world, not ours, but we do have a savior, presumably the same one but with a different name, not unlike The Chronicles of Narnia."

She snorted. "You know about the Chronicles of Narnia?"

"We had to read some of your classic books in class."

"And yet you don't know the Wizard of Oz?"

He shrugged. "It's impossible to read all of your books and know all about your culture within the confinements of a classroom."

"What about Lord of the Rings?"

He shrugged again.

"Your education is sorely lacking."

"To answer your question, I don't believe we do anything that you would consider to be out of the ordinary. No snakes or any other creatures within our church walls."

"I have news for you. I don't attend church on Earth, and I don't intend to start in an alien city. And you seem awful insistent, are you sure this isn't a ploy to sacrifice me?" she joked.

"No human sacrifices, I promise. I would just really like you to come with me."

He was so earnest that she couldn't say no. "I guess I can go once," she conceded.

sss

A red-haired man, who was clearly their priest, stood before them to speak. For most of the service, the priest spoke in an unfamiliar language. As Lois was the only who seemed not able to understand it, she assumed he wasn't speaking in tongues but in Kryptonese. The priest suddenly switched to English.

"Rao is a jealous god. He demands our sole attention and love as we expect of our spouse. He is the only god as the prophet, Jaf-El, revealed to us. Turn to Him."

Lois was startled, a prophet from the house of El, an ancestor of Kal-El? She looked over at Kal-El and he nodded to confirm that he did descend from this prophet. It made sense now why the House of El still worshiped Rao, even though Jor-El was heralded as one of the great scientists if not the greatest.

He had switched back to Kryptonese. Lois had a feeling the priest thought of her as a heathen, which probably wasn't far from the truth. She hadn't been to confession since she was a teenager. Lois was intrigued by the very short sermon. She didn't feel like shouting a resounding amen, but it was amazing the similarities between two completely separate religions. Rao with a few minor differences seemed as if He could clearly be the Abrahamic God, except without Abraham. It reminded her of all the different cultures on Earth that had a flood story when presumably there was no contact between them until recent times. Somewhere there was a seed of truth and a common origin point. She wondered if she had more in common with Kryptonians than not.


	14. Chapter 14

Lois came to the breakfast table, looking somewhat pale.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kal-El asked her. "You don't look so good."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically. "That's what a woman wants to hear first thing in the morning."

Despite her show at sarcasm, not to mention the fact that she had ignored the question, her voice hadn't sounded too strong.

He stood up, "I think you better go back to bed and rest some more."

He could tell she was about to say something else sarcastic from the way her mouth opened, but instead, she collapsed to the floor.

Kal-El got to her first. She was breathing, but it looked as if she had a nice knot on her head from her fall and she wasn't conscious. Jor-El had come over as well. "We had better move her to your bed." Jor-El picked her up by her ankles and Kal-El by her arms, and they carried her into the bedroom.

She didn't wake up during the move to the bed, but now she thrashed around as if in pain. He sat beside her, unsure of whether he should try to still her or let her thrash.

Krypton, or what was left of Krypton, didn't know sickness anymore. They'd had sickness at one point, and you could still find germs in the Phantom Zone, but seeing as how no one had ever yet figured out a way to escape the Phantom Zone, Kryptonian germs had basically been eradicated from existence. Kryptonians died of old age and on rare occasions of grave physical wounds. They didn't die from something so tiny that it couldn't be seen with the naked eye. They didn't suffer like this.

"Do they recover from their sickness?" he asked, the worry in his voice evident.

"Sometimes they do, son."

"And sometimes they don't?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He had known about it from his Earth History class. Thousands of people had been eradicated at one time from things like smallpox and plagues, but somehow it hadn't seemed real, and it had never occurred to him that they could still get sick once they came here.

"Everything is in Rao's hands," Jor-El said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "It may just be a simple illness."

"How could this happen? She's not on Earth."

"She no doubt picked it up on Earth or from one of the other brides. Don't worry, you can't catch it. Germs are unique to the location they inhabit."

Kal-El didn't care about himself. He would gladly be sick for her if he could. He couldn't lose her. He hadn't realized the depth of his feeling until now. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

His mother came in with a cold, wet cloth, "I have heard this will sometimes help them in sickness," she explained as she placed it on Lois' forehead. "I hope it is not an old wives' tale. I don't know what else to do."

"Get one of the Earth women," he said suddenly, wondering why he didn't think of it before.

"I'll find someone," Jor-El said, leaving immediately.

The cool cloth had calmed her down and ceased the thrashing. He removed her sweaty hair off of her face. It wasn't long before Jor-El made it back with one of the women.

The woman shook his hand, "I'm Ruth Pearson." She felt Lois' face. "Has she had any other symptoms besides the fever?"

"She looked a little pale and tired, but I don't think so. She hit her head when she fell down, but she lost consciousness before that."

"I am by no stretch of the imagination a medical doctor, but it seems to me that the unconsciousness is from the fever. The cool cloth will help, but I suggest sponging her with cold water. You just have to try and keep the fever down. I have some Tylenol with me. When she wakes up give her one and that should help get her fever down. If that doesn't take care of it, I'm really at a loss as to do."

"Thank you for coming over," Kal-El said.

"You're quite welcome."

Lara had already brought in a bowl of cold water and a sponge before Ruth made it out of the door.

Kal-El started sponging her immediately. His parents left him to the task. He stopped to test her forehead. She did feel a little cooler, but she was still hot. He kissed her burning but wet cheek and continued sponging.

sss

Lois slowly opened her eyes. Kal-El was sitting next to her. He held a glass of water and a pill in his hand. "Take this."

She didn't have the energy to protest. She took the pill dutifully.

Once she got her bearings, she remembered this morning, "I passed out, didn't I?"

He nodded. "You gave us a scare."

"And you've been nursing me the whole day?" she asked, seeing that the artificial light had already been cut off from outside.

He nodded again.

There was something so endearing about Kal-El caring enough to nurse her and being worried about her. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe that was just a 24 hour bug," Kal-El said, hoping Lois wasn't going to dismiss the illness completely. "I know I haven't had a lot of experience with people being sick, but it seemed pretty serious to me."

She shrugged. "What can we do about it? Take me to a doctor? They're not exactly plentiful around here. And going back to Earth is not an option, is it?"

"I guess not, but I still think you should be taking it easy," he told her, knowing full well that she had no intention of listening.

"I feel fine now."

They walked in silence for a few seconds. They were on an errand for Jor-El. He needed a rare part for the machine he was working on, and they were attempting to track one down.

"Thank you again for nursing me back to health," she said.

"You don't have to keep thanking me. It's what spouses do; they care for each other."

"I don't know about that." She remembered when her mom got cancer. Her dad had thrown himself into his work rather than staying by her side.

"You're not only my wife; you're the dearest friend I have ever had."

Lois didn't know what to say to that revelation.

"We are friends, aren't we?" he asked a trifle nervously.

"I've never had many friends," she answered honestly.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't either, not true friends, not friends you can trust completely and who will stick with you come what may."

"You feel like you can trust me that much?" she said, her eyes softening.

"I know we see eye to eye."

"But, in most ways, we're utterly different," she argued. She was feeling a little guilty about the 'come what may' part, and it was perfectly true that they were different.

"Not in the ways that matter," he insisted.

He was so sweet. There was no denying that she would miss him when she left. "And yes, we're friends," she said, remembering his question from earlier.

Kal-El stopped in front of a store and went in. Lois followed after him. Lois looked around while Kal-El explained to the shop owner what they were looking for. It was the Kryptonian version of a junk shop. There were machines and machine parts everywhere, and they were not very organized. Half of the metal objects looked rusted and/or had lost their shiny metal sheen. After taking a quick stroll around the small store, Lois' eyes went to the window. She shuddered when she saw that the man who had almost become her husband was outside, glaring with hatred as he looked through the window at her.

Kal-El joined her, holding a small metal piece in his hand. "He had what we were looking for." He pocketed it and took a step toward the door.

"Wait," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "Let's stay in here for a little while."

"Why?"

She sighed and gestured toward the window, "It's him."

"We were bound to see him sooner or later. Why shouldn't we leave?"

"Well, for one thing, and don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like you could hold up in a fight."

"Thank you for your concern, but I could defend myself if I had to, and he's unlikely to start a knock-down-drag-out fight, especially in the streets."

"Are you sure?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Pretty sure. We'll just pretend we don't even see him."

She nodded. Maybe he was right and although she didn't know what fancy weapons Kryptonians might have, she could hold her on in a fist-to-fist fight.

Once they were outside, Kal-El put his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she whispered a bit harshly.

"The last thing we need is for him to get suspicious about us and report us back to the council. We need to show that we're intimate with each other."

"And you can't—" before she could finish, his kiss had cut off her tirade and worse than that when his lips left hers, she couldn't even remember what her tirade had been about.

"Good, he went inside. That got rid of him," Kal-El said as he started walking again.

Lois suddenly remembered what her tirade was about. "You can't just kiss me like that or show other displays of affection with people watching."

"Is that a law on Earth?"

"Yes. I mean no. It's an unwritten rule. You should do your kissing in private."

"But we don't do our kissing in private."

"That's beside the point."

"I think we've satisfied his curiosity, so I don't think we need to do a repeat performance in public anytime soon."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. She had 4 full days left before she would be leaving. She had to remind herself of that and not think about that quick but searing kiss. She couldn't afford to get involved with him, as good a friend as he had become and as good a kisser as he was, and he was good.


	16. Chapter 16

Kal-El couldn't stop thinking about the kiss from yesterday. He wondered if he had really thought it was necessary to kiss Lois, or if it had simply been the chance he was waiting for to kiss her. As much as she had protested about public affection, he had a feeling that she had enjoyed the kiss as much as he had. He wanted to kiss her again, but he would wait for her to initiate the kiss if it was at all possible.

He held the wriggly white puppy in hands, who only paused his wriggling to give him a lick every now and then. He hadn't been able to resist it; the puppy looked so much like the dog he used to have, Krypto. Krypto had been a wonderful pet and sometimes he still missed the old dog.

People were basically either cat people or dog people, and he was sure that Lois was a dog person. It was also bound to make her feel a part of the family and truth be told, he wanted to make her smile with the gift. Genuine smiles from Lois were so rare, and he treasured every one.

He hid the small animal behind his back the best that he could as he went through the door. "I got you a present," he told her right off the bat.

"A present? What for?"

"Do you have to have a reason?"

"What is—" before she could finish her question, the yip answered the question for him and he put it back out in front of him.

"A dog? I hate to tell you this, but I'm allergic."

"Allergic?" he repeated, the word foreign to him.

"Yeah, you know allergies. Living or nonliving things that make a particular person sick with sneezing, itching, etc. for no good reason."

He'd never known that such a thing was possible. Kryptonians were either exempt from that to begin with or had stamped it out. Of course, maybe it was similar to green death. His heart sunk. The puppy hadn't been such a great present after all.

He turned to take it back, but the puppy leapt out of his arms and took off toward Lois, running helter-skelter. He jumped up playfully at her, yipping excitedly.

"It's my curse," she explained with a wry smile. "For some unknown reason, dogs like me."

She didn't voice it, but he could hear the 'and I like them'. It was too bad that she was allergic to them. She scooped the little puppy up despite her allergies. "It's almost too bad that I don't have any allergy medication with me. It is kind of cute."

"You know you haven't had any bad reactions yet," he pointed out.

Her eyes widened. "I guess I haven't. Maybe I'm not allergic to Kryptonian dogs."

"Do you want to keep the puppy?" he asked. "I mean assuming the allergies don't come later, and if you don't like it, I don't mind taking it back."

"No, I like it," she said slowly. "He's okay for a mutt."

"Then you want to keep it?"

"Yes," she said. "You can keep it."

It wasn't a strong yes and there was something funny about the way she said you. It made him feel like she had some sort of secret or like she wasn't planning on being around for much longer. His mom often told him he worried too much, so maybe he was seeing problems where there were none, but he planned on trying to get her to open up to him. He could tell she was starting to trust him and he already trusted her. Whatever it was, it was bound to bring them closer. He wanted an open relationship with her.

sss

That night as he entered their bedroom, he saw Lois on the floor playing with the puppy. There was no mask to hide what she was feeling. She was enjoying herself. Kal-El smiled. It was so characteristic of Lois to feign a hard exterior, but whether she liked it or not, she was soft on the inside. He hoped she had as soft a spot for him as she had for the puppy. He shut the door back softly and knocked, knowing she would want time to compose herself and pretend that she only halfway liked the puppy.


	17. Chapter 17

"How about Kaly?" Lois suggested.

They were sitting alone in the living area, trying to come up with a name for the puppy.

"Isn't that a girl's name on Earth?"

"It might be," she said, trying to sound innocent but failing miserably when she couldn't stifle a laugh.

"I don't think so," he said decidedly.

"We have to name the dog something."

"I'd prefer we not name it after me. How about Krypto 2?"

"Krypto 2? Let me guess that was the name of a dog you had when you were a kid, not very original. I still like Kaly." The puppy came over and put his paws up on Lois' legs, wagging its tail. "See? I think the dog even likes it."

"How about Lassie then? It's got the same sort of sound."

"You know that show?" she said with amusement in her eyes. "You have some of the most obscure Earth knowledge possible. And isn't it a boy dog?"

"Yeah."

"Lassie was a girl and a collie."

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep thinking until we find a name that we both like. I can tell naming our children is going to be fun."

"You can say that again," she said with a small laugh that didn't sound the most convincing.

"I know that you're keeping something a secret but whatever it is, I could keep it a secret and I would for you. You don't have to tell me what it is, of course, but I just want you to know that you can trust me and that I'm here for you."

Lois was taken completely off guard. It felt a little out of the blue, but then she had noticed that he was starting to get to know her like she was getting to know him. For some reason, it unnerved her. No one had ever figured her out so quickly or better. She took his hand. It felt like such natural thing to do, despite her reservations. "I know you would," she paused momentarily. Did she really believe that? They had only known each other 2 weeks, and it wasn't that long ago she had thought of him as an enemy, but she knew that he was trustworthy, more trustworthy than anybody else she knew, "but I don't think you would like my secret."

"Maybe not," he conceded, "but as I told you, I would keep it."

"That's a tall order when you have no idea what it is." He didn't answer but silently and patiently waited for her to decide if she wanted to tell him. She did want to tell him. She was tired of trying to figure out how she was going to sneak away from him when the day came; it would be easier if he knew about it. She had no doubt he had meant it when he said that he would keep her secret. He might even agree with it, since he had been against the idea of the bridal exchange. She took a deep breath. "I am going back to Earth."

He looked at her incredulously. It was the last thing he had suspected. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"The ship that brought the first shipment of brides is leaving 3 days from now to get the rest of the brides, isn't it?"

"Yes," he answered, not liking where this was going.

"All I have to do is sneak on it before it takes off. It's as simple as that."

He was stunned by the plan, but it was clear that he thought her plan of escape could work.

"So will you keep your promise and keep my secret?" she asked. As sure as she was that he would, she wanted extra assurance.

He was slow in answering but firm when he did. "If that is what you truly want, to go back to Earth, I will even help you."

It was Lois' turn to be stunned. She couldn't ask for a better, more supportive husband if she were to search both Argo City and the world over, assuming she wanted a husband. She only wished that she could take him back to Earth with her, but she doubted he wanted to leave his home and his parents, and without a career or a purpose, she didn't think she could be happy here.


	18. Chapter 18

Lois noticed that she received a significantly less number of stares when she walked the streets now. It was clear that the Kryptonians were beginning to get used to seeing people from Earth. It could only work to her benefit. If anyone caught her walking when she went to the ship, they weren't likely going to pay attention to her.

Renee was standing outside and looking mildly bored.

Lois went up to her and wasted no time. "So are you going to go with me?"

She looked startled but recovered and shook her head adamantly, "No."

"Why? Are you afraid of getting caught?"

"He really isn't so bad once you get to know him. I mean maybe I could have done better. Heck, maybe he could have done better but then again maybe we couldn't have. I'm getting used to this place too. You can't beat whatever you want to eat whenever you want to eat it. You should try to make a go of it."

"I have tried." She knew it was a lie. She hadn't really tried, but she didn't have to try to know she would be miserable in Argo City. This was her only opportunity to leave. She had to take it no matter how used to Kal-El she had grown.

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope your plan is fail-proof."

"Nothing is fail-proof, but sometimes you have to take risks."

"Maybe. Well, good luck then."

"Get word to me if you change your mind. I'll be here at least one more day." She was somewhat disappointed to discover that she would be going back to Earth alone, but it was nothing new to her, being alone. She was still determined to get back to Earth.

sss

He still couldn't believe that she was really leaving. A terrible ache occurred whenever he thought about it. He knew that they could be in all sorts of trouble if they were caught. However if they weren't caught, Lois would be beyond the repercussions and he could claim ignorance on his part. He just had to make sure she got on the ship without getting caught. He probably should tell her the risk it involved if they were found out, but he couldn't doom her to a life of misery with him. He had to make sure the plan succeeded.

However it turned out, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to get married again. Lois would be the only wife he ever had. Kryptonian marriages were forever, unless he could prove that they had never consummated their relationship, and he had no intention of doing that. He didn't really want to get married again. He had always been the kind of person who looked forward to having children, so he was surprised that he didn't feel more regret about it. He supposed the truth of the matter was that he would miss being a parent, but he would miss Lois more.

The door opening interrupted his thoughts.

"It looks like I will definitely be going alone. Renee decided no."

"That's good," he assured her. "The less people involved, the less risk there will be."

She plopped down beside him.

"You don't have to go you know," he blurted out suddenly. It may have been a dumb thing to say, but it was heartfelt.

"I really do," she told him. "It's not that this is such a horrible place, and you and your family have been wonderful to me, but I simply don't belong here. Look on the bright side though, you'll have the pick of the litter with the next shipment of brides, and you'll have a bride who wants to be here and will be more cooperative and easy to get along with."

He smiled. "I don't think you were that terrible." He didn't have the heart to tell her he couldn't get remarried. He didn't want anything to mar her happiness. "In fact, I think you were pretty great."

"You don't mean that," she said with a roll of her eyes.

He not only meant it, he thought she was more than great. He loved Lois. He loved her. That was the reason for the ache he felt at the thought of her being gone. He loved her like a husband is supposed to love a wife, and she was going to be gone the day after tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

It was her last night in Argo City and she was outside watching what passed for a sunset in Argo City, the dimming and switching off of the artificial light.

She heard somebody come out and join her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Kal-El. Lately, she seemed hyper-aware of him. She could distinguish his footsteps, his breathing, almost everything, from other people's.

"That's one thing I miss about Earth," she confided as the light went completely off, "the sunsets."

"I've heard that Krypton used to have the most beautiful sunsets in the universe. The sun was a brilliant red and cast all sorts of pinks and purples and reds across the sky. I don't how true that really is. I imagine some of the older people are rather nostalgic for our home planet and miss everything this floating landmass doesn't have."

"That's right. You've never seen a sunset, have you?"

"I suppose I technically have, but being an infant when the planet exploded, I don't remember it."

She turned to look at him. He looked so sad. Maybe it was the talk of his planet's destruction. A piece of his hair that curled ever so slightly was resting on his forehead, and it was so tempting to her to slide it back into place; it was tempting just to touch his thick black hair. "There isn't anything more beautiful than a sunset, especially one that you watch in person."

He spoke softly and looked at her tenderly, "I don't know about that. I think there are some things more beautiful than a sunset."

Perhaps it was the talk of sunsets making her feel romantic, or maybe it was something else entirely, but she couldn't resist pulling him into a kiss and he wasn't resistant to it either.

The darkness shrouded their kiss, making it far more private than their previous kiss. It ended up being the most passionate, longing-filled kiss that she had ever experienced in her life.

When they stopped to breathe, he took her hand and led her back into the house to their bedroom. As soon as the door shut, he pulled her into another kiss. The bed seemed to have a gravitational pull and they got closer and closer to the bed.

She moved her hands to his waist to pull off his shirt, and then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt but a robe. She gave a small chuckle. "I've never had to remove something like this before."

He smiled. "I'll show you how it's done." He grabbed the hem of her own robe and slowly pulled it up and over her head. She repeated the process with his robe and gave a small gasp when she saw how built he was. She had never seen his chest before. Kryptonian clothes were fairly good at hiding that sort of thing. She would have never expected the son of a scientist/inventor to be so well put together. She didn't get too long to admire as he moved back into their former embrace, causing them both to fall back on the bed. They edged their way to the top of the bed in a teasing fashion, stealing kisses.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked suddenly, bringing it to a halt. He took the sheet and covered her with it, even though they both still wore their undergarments. She couldn't help but smile. He was always the gentleman when by rights he should have been with her 2 weeks ago and when it was clear that she wasn't going to put up a fight. She didn't know how much good the gentlemanly act did though as the thin, silky sheet clung to her, making her form quite clear even under the covering.

"I'm sure, but are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure," he answered in a husky voice.

Her breath hitched when she saw his blue-green eyes. Every time she had been with a man all she could see in his eyes and on his face was lust. It wasn't that she couldn't see desire in Kal-El's eyes, she could, but there was something else along with it, something wonderful that she couldn't quite put a name to. It sent a thrill through her body. Kal-El was right. There were some things more beautiful than a sunset.


	20. Chapter 20

The false sunlight streamed through the window. Kal-El reached out to feel for Lois and felt only the rumpled sheets where she had slept. He sat up straight with a panicked expression on his face. She wasn't in bed. He jumped up and ran to the closet. Her Earth clothes and her pocketbook were gone. Only her Kryptonian robes and nightgown remained.

He pulled his robe over his head as he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, which wasn't fast enough, to where the ship had been docked. It was as he had feared; the ship was already gone. He searched the skies for a trace of her. He thought he saw a small moving speck, but it could have just been space debris. Lois was gone.

He swallowed thickly. He would have gone to Earth with her. He realized he had never actually told her that he loved her, but didn't she know? Hadn't last night been proof of that? He had been so certain that she loved him too.

He made up his mind. He didn't how but he was going to Earth with her. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life on Earth with her as a simple friend, it was better than being here in Argo City without her. He looked at his wedding bracelet. It had come to mean more and more to him over time, but even at the time of his wedding, he hadn't taken his vows lightly. He couldn't live with just a memory of her, especially not when there was still a small chance that he wouldn't have to.

sss

Lois was huddled in the shadows of the ship away from the window. It had been easier than she thought to escape. She had expected to find locks, or at the very least, somebody guarding the ship. It had almost been too easy. The ship had lifted up, the dome had opened, and there were no alarms sounding or ships following her.

The butterflies in her stomach were still there even after Argo City was far behind her. Something about the trip just didn't feel right. She should be overjoyed about leaving or at least mildly pleased, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had left something important behind. Maybe it was the thought of what might happen to the agreement between Earth and Argo City if the Kryptonians found out she was gone and what the people of Earth would do if they found out she was the reason Earth didn't have a clean environmental slate. She was sure that Kal-El could cover though; she wouldn't have left if she thought he couldn't handle the situation.

Every time she thought of Kal-El, feelings and memories welled up inside her. Last night had been wonderful, better than wonderful, but it didn't mean anything, she tried to tell her pounding heart. She was trying to lie to herself, and she knew it. It meant a lot. It had been far from casual, or even a friends with benefits arrangement. She knew she could never be with anybody else now because nobody else would ever compare, but she had still been too afraid to stay. She was afraid to give up her life on Earth and she was afraid that their relationship wouldn't work out. Her relationships usually went sour after this stage. She wouldn't be able to take it if their relationship fizzled out. No, it was better to end things on a sweet note.

Her eyes fell on her wedding bracelet, and she gently touched it. She hadn't been able to leave the bracelet behind. She didn't know why. She hadn't planned on leaving with anything that she didn't come with.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a shrill yip. A white puppy came scampering out, and Lois let out a small groan. Now there were two things she had brought back with her from Argo City. She had no idea how that dog had managed to follow her to the ship and hide as a stowaway without giving himself away. Kal-El had told her that people and animals from Krypton had superpowers when they were on Earth. It looked like she was about to find out firsthand.

"How much trouble could you really get into?" she asked the puppy. She had a feeling she didn't want to find out. "Kal-El's going to miss you," she said as she ruffled his ears. "Kal-El is going to miss me," she added softly, knowing instantly that it was true as soon as it came out of her mouth. "And I'm going to miss Kal-El."

That was what she had left in Argo City she realized for the first time, her heart.


	21. Chapter 21

The ship came to a stop, signaling it had landed on Earth. She lifted the puppy into her arms. He at least felt like he was still a normal weight. She waited as the door opened. The sunlight was blinding. It had been so long since she had been under the sun; it was almost too painful to bear.

She took in her surroundings as she made her way around to the other side. There was a long line of women waiting just beyond the ship. There was only one thing to do now that her plan had succeeded and she was back on Earth, she had to get back onto the ship. She had to get back to Kal-El whatever the consequences when the Kryptonians saw her emerge.

"Hey, you there! Get in line or get lost!" shouted one of the guards.

Lois joined the line. As she was waiting, she noticed that the women all had papers in their hands and they were showing it to the guard before they were allowed to get on. She was fairly certain this didn't bode well, but if there was any way humanly possible to get back on, she was going to take it.

"Papers, please," said the brusque-looking guard. It wasn't the guard that had pushed her on before like she hoped it would be. "And as you should have been instructed earlier," he said, looking at the dog in her arms, "there will be no taking of pets."

"Oh no, I must have left the papers at home."

"Sure you did," he said snidely. "No papers, no leaving the planet."

"Do I have time to go back and get them?" she asked, trying to hide her desperation. She was sure she could find a way to forge them if she was given a chance.

The guard's response was to pick up his walkie talkie. "We have a situation here. A young lady needs escorting off the premises."

2 guards came and she knew it was hopeless. They took her to the gate and finding out that she was Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, they let her go with a warning.

She heard the small buzzing sound of the ship taking off and watched as it disappeared completely. It was ironic. She had been taken against her will to Argo City and now that she wanted to get on the ship, she couldn't. She let out a small, dry chuckle. That was the life and luck of Lois Lane, she thought ironically. She had no choice now that the ship was gone but to accept it and go home.

She looked down at the puppy. He at least looked happy, and he hadn't tried to escape or do anything weird in front of the people. "Well, I guess you'll get to see my apartment."

She set him down as soon as she got through the door and went over to her answering machine. She pushed play. There weren't as many messages as she expected there to be.

"Lois, this is your father," he said gruffly. Lois rolled her eyes as if she could mistake his voice. "You know I did what was best for the country. I assume you're still coming for Thanksgiving. Call me if you're not, so I know whether to set a place for you."

"Lois, it's Lucy. I'm in Metropolis for the day. We should have lunch. If you don't call me back, oh well. I'll assume you either didn't want to or didn't get the message in time."

"Lois, this is Perry. I know I sent you on an important assignment and you're probably tracking down information on it or some other story, but why haven't you checked in? Lane, you'd better call soon or I'm going to send somebody to find you!"

"Vote Bill Hake into office. He will listen to the people. This means you. Call our office at 555-2393 and tell him where you stand on the issues. Bill Hake is not a fake. He cares." She shook her head at the stupid slogan and deleted her messages.

4 messages and one was a recording. It was kind of sad really. She could drop off the face of the Earth, and had, and nobody would even know it. She would be one of those people they found rotting in their apartment because nobody cared enough to check in on them. That wasn't true, at least not anymore. The dog would care, and she was sure Kal-El would care if he was still with her. On earth, the only one who had noticed that she was missing was her workplace, showing where her life was tied.

She gasped when she saw the puppy. It was creating a white blur as it ran around the room and then it leapt onto the very top of the bookcase like it was flying. It picked up the heavy brass statue she had gotten in France and tossed it with his teeth like it was a hollow bone. It hit the floor with a heavy thud. Then it whined as it noticed where it was and looked toward Lois expectantly.

"So you're afraid of heights. That's just perfect. I can tell I'm going to have to train you quick."

She picked up the phonebook and flipped to the V in the yellow pages and called the first number under vet.

"Yes," she said to the may we help you. "Theoretically speaking, if your dog flew up onto the very top of your bookcase and found out only after it was up there that it was afraid of heights, and also taking into account the fact that it has super strength and would probably topple you over if you tried to get him down, how would you get the dumb dog down? Hello? Hello?" she wasn't that surprised to hear the dial tone.

sss

"What's wrong?" Lara asked, knowing something was wrong the moment she saw her son's face.

"Lois, she's gone. She went back to Earth."

There was stunned silence as his parents took in the news. His father spoke first. "Do you still want her?"

"Of course I do, but what can I do without alerting the council to the situation?"

"Well, son, the airship I've been tampering with could get you there. I could open the dome for you when everyone is in bed."

"Are you sure, Father, that it could handle that long a journey? I'll find a way to get the ship when it comes back if I have to."

"I'm sure. I thought there might come a time when a privately owned vehicle that could travel the distance would be handy to have now that we have women from Earth living in Argo City."

As soon as night fell, Kal-El and Jor-El drove the airship out to the dock area. Jor-El turned to Kal-El and put a hand on his shoulder before he got out, "I'm going to open the dome now. Good luck, Kal-El."

Kal-El took a deep breath and got situated for his long trip.


	22. Chapter 22

Kal-El stepped out of the airship and golden sunlight hit his face. He could feel energy building in him. He couldn't get over how beautiful Earth was as he looked upward at the blue sky and yellow sun. He didn't see how anyone could bear to leave it.

He knew Lois' address and number from seeing the contents of her purse. He knew he was just outside Metropolis from the coordinates he had plugged in before he left. He just had to hide the airship and ask somebody for directions.

As he walked along the streets of the busy city, he wondered why he wasn't fitting in with the people. They were giving him strange looks. He looked down. It was no doubt the robe that was doing it. Most people didn't wear these on Earth, at least not in this time or place. He decided he'd better get some new clothing, so he wouldn't stick out. He went into the first clothes store he saw.

"Can I help you?" asked a saleslady.

"I'm looking for new clothes." He held up a 100 dollar bill of American Earth currency that his father had given him. "Will this cover it?"

She took it from him. "It sure will." The saleslady picked out his clothes for him. She showed him to a dressing room.

He changed into the leather outfit and studied himself in the mirror. He came back out of the dressing room and told her, "I don't think this is quite me."

She looked at his discarded robe. "What is you?"

He looked around for inspiration and didn't find any. "I don't know. Something more comfortable. With a pattern maybe?" he said as he studied the solid black leather.

The saleslady looked around for something to fit the bill. Kal-El noticed that an elderly lady's purse had slipped off her shoulder and onto the ground. He bent over to pick up her pocketbook for her. The woman screamed when she saw him. She took her purse back and started hitting him with it. A man, who by his silver badge seemed to have authority, rushed into the store when he saw the scene through the store window.

"What is going on here?" the man demanded.

"He tried to steal my purse," the old lady said, pointing an accusatory finger at Kal-El.

"It's a misunderstanding," Kal-El said.

"Sure it is, buddy. You can explain it down at the precinct," he said as he clicked handcuffs on him.

Kal-El knew he could have broken the cuffs like they were a child's toy and ran away, but he was still too stunned by the situation, and he didn't want to cause an interplanetary crisis by resisting Earth authority. He followed the policeman out in his new leather duds.

After they booked him down at the police station, he was put in front of a telephone.

"You get one phone call."

Kal-El started to push in the numbers in Lois' telephone number.

"You have to pick the receiver up first," the policeman told him, not sure if Kal-El was being a wise guy or if he was a genuine moron.

"Right," he said, turning a little red.

sss

"Do you know how close I was to calling the police? I should have called them sooner, but it's not like it's the first time you've gone AWOL. This, however, was a long time even for you," Perry said so loudly that Lois had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I know, but I do have good information about how the exchange is going. It's going to be one heck of a story. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a Pulitzer in my future."

"If you ever worry me like that again, Lane, I don't care if you pull in the biggest story the world has ever seen or will see, I'm going to embed one of those pet tracking devices somewhere on your person and you won't be able to be in the bathroom without me knowing about it."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She was glad that she was on the phone where Perry couldn't see her smiling. Behind all the yelling, she could sense a genuine fatherly concern in his voice. He had been worried about her. It was a relief to know that at least one person on Earth cared or noticed when she went missing. "I'll be into work in the morning."

"You'd better."

Lois sat down on the couch with a thud after she hung up and realized she was sitting kind of crooked. She looked down. The dog had chewed one of the legs off of her couch and was using it as a chew toy.

"Bad dog," she said, shaking her finger at the puppy. She wondered is she would have anything left before he got through with his puppy chewing stage.

He laid down and whined.

"You really are pathetic for a super-powered dog," she said as she scratched his ears. "I still can't believe I had to pile up all those cushions and blankets before you would jump off the bookcase. I should have left you up there."

The phone rang. She answered it and before she could say hello, the person on the end of the line spoke first, "Lois?"

Lois about dropped the phone. It sounded like Kal-El but it couldn't be. "Who is this?"

"It's Kal-El."

"How in the world are you calling from Argo City?" she asked, wondering if she was somehow dreaming.

"I'm not. I'm calling from the Metropolis police station."


	23. Chapter 23

Lois had to hold back a chuckle when she saw Kal-El sitting and waiting to be released. He was in a bad guy sort of outfit that contrasted so clearly with the look of humiliation on his face. She quickly found his arresting officer.

"Why was he arrested, Scott?" Lois demanded. Kal-El hadn't explained it to her on the phone.

"He says that he was picking up an old lady's purse, but she says he was taking it."

"If he says that's what he was doing, that is what he was doing. He is a genuine boy scout if there ever was one." If there was an interplanetary chapter of the boy scouts, she added to herself.

The cop snorted. "How did you get mixed up with this character, Lane?"

"He's my husband," she confided in a quiet tone.

"Your husband!" shouted the surprised police officer.

"You don't have to tell everyone in the whole world." She wasn't embarrassed about it, but it wasn't exactly how she wanted to break it to everyone, and there was always someone from the Planet hanging around the station.

"I just don't believe it. I would have bet that it was a one in a million chance that Lois Lane would ever get married. You are the most career-oriented, hard-nosed reporter the world has ever seen."

"You never have been very good at gambling. That's why you owe me and everyone else you play with more than your next paycheck."

He grinned. "Well, if you say he's honest, I trust you. You've always been a good judge of character and I can see how a situation like that might happen especially with the way he's dressed."

After a little bit of paperwork, Kal-El was released.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Kal-El said once they were clear of the police station.

"You're not even on Earth for 24 hours yet and you're arrested as a purse snatcher. And I thought I had a hard time adjusting to another planet." She couldn't keep her amusement out of her voice.

"And all I was trying to do was find some normal Earth clothes."

She snorted as she eyed him from top to bottom. "I hate to tell you this, but that's not normal."

"I'm starting to figure that out, and the woman at the store still has my money, so I guess it's mine now. That is 100 dollars of your Earth money wasted. My father only gave me 5,000."

"You paid 100 dollars for that? I hope it's genuine leather. Otherwise, you might have gotten ripped off. You better not buy anything else without me there. I don't think you have a sense of our monetary system, or our fashion for that matter."

The police station wasn't far from her apartment, and it didn't take them long to get there.

"So this is where you live," he said, his eyes roving around her nearly destroyed apartment.

"It's not usually this messy. This is courtesy of your little present. I couldn't think of anyone willing to pet-sit a super dog, so I found the biggest, thickest metal chain I could find, but as you can see," she said, pointing to the metal chain that had been ripped in half with a sleeping puppy beside it. "It hardly helped."

"How's the puppy doing other than destroying your home?"

"Oh, he's just fine. In fact, it seems the mutt is adjusting quite happily to super strength, and he's even getting used to his flight, which is not a pretty picture when he has yet to be house trained."

"Don't worry. I'll be here to help you now."

He super-speeded around the apartment, cleaning and fixing what he could.

She looked around at the almost restored apartment. "That's certainly handy. How are you adjusting to your powers?"

"It helps that people have come here before me, so I know what powers to expect. That was the first one I've used. I imagine though that it will take some getting used to. Have you thought of a name yet for the dog?"

"It didn't seem right naming him without you and dognapping was not a planned part of my escape. I don't even know how or why he decided to follow me."

He stepped closer to her. "I know. He would do anything for you and follow you anywhere."

"Are we still talking about the dog?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Are you glad to see me?" he asked hopefully, losing a little of his earlier confidence.

Rather than giving him a verbal response, she showed him with a kiss just how glad she was. When they paused for a breath, a red beam shot from his eyes and a lamp went up in flames. He quickly blew it out with a cold breath before anything else could catch on fire.

"You can shoot fire from your eyes? That's so sexy and it definitely adds to your bad boy image. You know I don't think you wasted your money at all."

Before he could ask her what she meant by that, she shoved him into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

This time when Kal-El opened his eyes, Lois was there awake and still beside him. He pulled her closer to him.

She stroked his chest. "I still can't believe that you're real and that you're here with me."

He kissed her forehead and teased, "Last night wasn't enough to prove the realness?"

"It was more than real," she answered with a smile. "It's lucky the apartment didn't go up in flames."

"There were a couple of times I thought it was going to," he said with tinged cheeks.

She laughed. "I seem to remember more than a couple."

He laughed with her and then suddenly sobered. With a look of adoration, he told her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

His eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting her to return the sentiment, at least not in words. "Do you really mean that?"

She knew why he was surprised; she had left him. She took his hand and played with it as she explained, "I realized once I was on the way back to Earth that while I'm not completely sold on your city, I'm 100 percent sold on you. I tried to go back. I was so afraid that I would never see you again. How did you get here anyway?"

"I took the airship that my father has been working on in his lab."

"Do you still have it?"

"It's safely hidden, ready to make a return trip if need be."

She switched subjects with a groan, "I don't want to get out of bed."

He started a trail of kisses on her upper arm and moved in toward her neck. "Who says you have to?" he whispered seductively.

"Perry would have my head on a chopping block if I didn't show up to work today."

"Who is Perry?"

"My boss," she said as she stood up and started to dress.

"I'd like to go to work with you and observe Earth's working customs," he said earnestly.

"See that's exactly the reason I can't take you."

"What reason is that?"

"Saying things like Earth customs is going to make you stick out like a sore thumb, not to mention the only outfit you have is your Harley Davidson gear, not exactly appropriate for the office."

"I can pick something up on the way. In fact, you tell me what I need and I can speed ahead of you and get it."

"The last time I checked, it wasn't bring-your-spouse-to-work day. How am I supposed to explain you being there?"

"You write about current events, don't you?"

"Yes."

"What is more current than me?"

"I think we should keep your origins off the front page for the time being."

"I can tell him I'm looking for a job then. Who knows? I may need one before it's over."

"If it's so important to you to see where I work, I guess you can come along, but what about the dog? Is it safe to leave him alone in here?"

"I can keep an ear out for him."

"Super hearing too?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head in amazement. "Is there anything you can't do on Earth? I swear it seemed like there were a couple of times we weren't on the bed last night."

He nodded. "I have flight too. Although I guess that was more like floating."

"I think I'm going to start calling you Superman." She picked up a magazine and found a photo of a man in a suit and tie to show him. "You need something like this and check the price of your clothes before you hand over a 100 this time."

"Got it," he said before taking off at super speed.

He was back with her as soon as she stepped out of the apartment building.

She eyed his change. "A little geekier than I would have recommended, but not too bad. I know the guy I showed you had on glasses, but you didn't have to pick up a pair yourself."

He smiled. "It keeps me from sticking out."

"It does do that," she agreed.

"Your air is so clean and crisp and fresh," he commented.

She took a deep breath and was amazed to find it was true. "I suppose that means the exchange was successful. I don't guess we're missed."

"Not yet anyway."

sss

The elevator slowed to a stop as they reached the floor Lois worked on.

"Remember, keep your mouth shut. Let me do the talking," she said, shooting out last minute instructions. She took a deep breath and hoped that no one recognized that there was something different about Kal-El.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone Lois and Kal-El passed stopped to stare. They were surprised to see Lois back at work and even more surprised to see a handsome man following her. They went straight to Perry's office.

Perry was surprised to see someone with Lois too. He stood up and Lois introduced them. "This is my boss, the editor-in-chief, Perry White. Perry, this is Kal, short for Calvin," she quickly added.

Perry shook his hand carefully, the wonder at why Lois was introducing this man to him was evident on his face, and he asked, "Are you interviewing him for a story?"

"No, he's my husband."

Jimmy had slipped into the office on that sentence to bring Perry the coffee he had wanted. Jimmy started to have a coughing fit, and Perry looked like he was about to go into shock.

Perry regained his composure first, "I suppose this explains where you've been for the past 2 weeks."

"I guess it does in a way," Lois replied.

"Why weren't we invited?" asked Jimmy, looking somewhat hurt.

"It was a last minute thing, and it didn't take place in Metropolis, but getting married wasn't the only thing I did during the 2 weeks. I went to Argo City."

Perry was shocked again. "You went where? How?"

"All will be explained in the series of articles I'm planning. I have all sorts of information about their culture, and I can write about how the brides are adjusting to their new home. What do you say, Perry?"

"Lane, you never fail to surprise me. I want to see the first article on my desk before the end of the day."

"That's not all I wanted to talk to you about," Lois continued.

"I can't take much more of the surprises. I haven't even had my coffee yet," Perry said as he took the coffee from Jimmy. "Jimmy, I think you'd better get me a second cup."

"It's just a small favor," Lois said after Jimmy left.

Perry sat back down in his chair, resigned. "Well?"

"Kal would like a job here at the Planet." Lois couldn't figure out how Perry felt about the request by his facial expression.

"Is this true?" Perry asked, taking a good look at Kal-El.

"Yes, sir," Kal-El answered.

"What do you know about the newspaper business?" Perry asked.

Lois breathed a small sigh of relief. Neither Jimmy nor Perry had seemed to notice anything unusual about Kal-El yet, although he had only said 2 words thus far.

"I don't know a whole lot, sir, but I've always been told that I was a good writer, and I am a quick learner. I think I would greatly enjoy reporting and exposing the truth to people."

There was a long, heavy silence, until at last Perry said, "I like your honesty, and if Lois thinks you can do this job, that's a high recommendation indeed. Her compliments don't come easily."

Kal-El smiled to himself. That was something he knew too well.

"I'm willing to give you a try. You can go downstairs to the employment office. I'll let them know you're coming. You can give them all your information. They'll need to see some id from you like your driver's license, so have that on hand."

Perry offered his hand, and Kal-El stared at it, confused, until Lois whispered to him that he was supposed to take it and shake it. Kal-El shot her a quick look of further confusion but did as he was told. Perry winced, signaling that Kal-El might have been a bit too vigorous in his grip.

Kal-El said his thanks, and he followed Lois out of his office.

It was a simple request for Kal-El to bring some id, but it was one that he couldn't do. Lois realized that they needed help from someone who would understand Kal-El's background and would be willing to help him slip under the radar.

She noticed a news bulletin of Senator Jonathan Kent on the TV screen out of the corner of her eye. He had argued that the aliens were coming in peace when people had been worried about abductions or world domination after the aliens had first made an appearance, and besides that, she had always liked the man. He struck her as one of the few honest politicians out there. He had appeared out of nowhere, a small town farmer from Kansas, but it hadn't taken him long to become a national senator. The people loved him and for a good reason. He actually listened to them. If anyone could and would help Kal-El, it would be Jonathan Kent.


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you have an appointment scheduled with Senator Kent?" asked the secretary out front.

"No, but it is urgent. I assure you Senator Kent will be interested," Lois said.

"I'm sorry but no appointment, no seeing Senator Kent," she replied with finality in her voice.

"I'm sure there must be exceptions to the rule," Lois retorted.

"He is a very busy man," she said, raising her voice. "He cannot see every Tom, Dick, and Harry."

"He can when it's important!" she said, raising her voice back. "If you just let us talk to him for 5 seconds, I—"

The senator must have heard the argument because his office door opened.

"I'll be happy to see these people," Mr. Kent said.

They followed him into office. Lois took the opportunity to shoot a told-you-so look at the secretary.

Mr. Kent went around to his side of the desk and waited for them to take a seat. He had such a warm, genuine smile. He didn't seem angry by the disturbance. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Lois Lane with the Daily Planet," she said, introducing herself.

"I can't give interviews right now if that's what you're after."

"No, it isn't. This is my husband, Kal-El. I was hoping you could help him."

"I certainly will if I can. What sort of help?"

"He's not exactly from around here," Lois explained.

"You mean he's an illegal alien?"

"In the literal sense," Kal-El said, speaking up.

"You're from Argo City?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you planning on living here on Earth?"

"We're not really sure what we're going to do yet to be honest, but I really want the chance to learn all I can about my wife's planet."

"Well, seeing as how you're married, there shouldn't be a legal problem and with the success in the exchange, people shouldn't be harboring ill will."

"We were hoping to keep it low profile if we can," Lois said. "We don't want our privacy taken away because people are busy studying him."

"So you want to work in a news office, full of people whose job it is to uncover secrets?"

"When you put it that way, it might sound a little crazy," Kal-El said, "but the job sounds like something I might enjoy and I want to be with Lois. With Lois' help and yours, sir, if you lend it, I'm sure that I can make it work."

"You seem to be a fine young man. I like your manners, and you've obviously put some thought into it. It would be an honor to make your stay on earth easier."

Jonathan began writing down some information. He spoke at last. "I will make the arrangements, so that it appears as if you are my brother's orphaned child."

"Do you have a brother?" Lois asked.

"I did. He and his wife died in a car accident. You'd be surprised how easy it is to get some paperwork and pictures to make it seem like they had a child."

Lois and Kal tensed when someone entered the room. It was a graying redhead with a smile equal to the senator's. "I didn't realize you were having a meeting. Joan told me it was okay to come in," she apologized.

"That figures," Lois muttered.

"It's no top secret meeting, dear. In fact, it concerns you too, so it's really good that you're here. This is my wife, Martha Kent."

Mrs. Kent shook their hands and sat down beside her husband.

"Kal-El is from Argo City and Lois is from Earth," Jonathan explained. "They're one of the married couples from the exchange and Kal wants to try living on Earth, and in order to do that successfully—"

"He needs a background, a history," Martha finished.

It was clear to see that Mrs. Kent was a sharp lady and probably could have been in politics herself.

"Exactly, honey. I was thinking we could say he was our nephew and provide a few false papers and pictures. Would you mind going along with it?"

She turned to Kal-El and Lois. "I know my husband is a good judge of character, and you look like sweet kids. I wouldn't mind a bit."

"Well, it looks like you will be Kal-El Kent," Jonathan said.

"Calvin Kent officially," Lois said. "I think it would be good if he had a name that sounded like a normal Earth name."

"Do you have a preference for a middle name?" Jonathan asked Kal-El.

"Not really," he answered with a shrug.

"What about Clark?" Martha suggested. "That was my maiden name. Calvin Clark Kent, it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, does it?""

"No," Lois agreed. "What about Clark Calvin Kent? That sounds better to me and it wouldn't be uncommon to go by a middle name."

"Clark Calvin Kent or Kal for short. I like it," Kal-El approved.

"I hope you know I wouldn't bend the law for just anybody, but there are some things and people worth protecting. This is a case of special circumstances," Jonathan said.

"I understand, sir. I really appreciate what you're doing for me," Kal-El said. "If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"You know I wasn't too sure about coming to your people's defense at first. I didn't know if another world would have the same morals as we do, but I decided everyone deserves a chance and I got some gentle persuasion from my wife. Nonetheless, I was taking a risk and I'm glad you've proven to me that it was the right choice to make."

Kal-El smiled at the Kents and the Kents smiled at him.

"You know," Lois said as she looked back and forth between the Kents and the pseudo Kent, "you almost look like you could be a real family." It was downright eerie really like fate had arranged for it to be that way, but Lois was glad. It made the family history much more believable.

"Feel free to drop in on us anytime," Jonathan said. "After all, we are your uncle and aunt now."

"Thank you again, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent," Kal-El said. "It means a lot. I like the idea of having a family on Earth."

"That's Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Martha to you," Martha said.

The Kents walked Kal-El and Lois to the door. They exchanged goodbyes at the door. "Goodbye, Kal. Goodbye, Lois," the Kents called.

"Goodbye, Uncle Jonathan, Aunt Martha," Kal-El said, trying the names out on his tongue.

Lois had to restrain a chuckle at the shocked secretary.

Once they were outside, Lois asked, "Well, Mr. Kent, are you ready for your first day of work at the Planet?"


	27. Chapter 27

"The city council is having a public debate over what the repaired environment means for pollution regulations in half an hour. I want you to cover it and be sure to ask a lot of pertinent questions at the meeting," Perry instructed.

"I'm on it," Lois said confidently. Kal-El could see this was the kind of stuff she thrived on and would be miserable without. He could understand now why she had left even after the night they had spent together.

"Being that Kal is new, I'm assigning you two to work together on this and it can't hurt that Kent here is the nephew of a senator who argued in favor of the good that could be done from repairing the environment and accepting the aliens. He's bound to have a little political light to shed on the situation."

Kal-El inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't imagine how a pairing with another coworker would have worked when he wasn't completely up on Earth's customs.

Lois managed to keep from smirking at the senator's nephew part and nodded like she agreed whole heartedly.

Kal-El almost had to use super speed to keep up with Lois as she pushed her way through the Daily Planet crowd and to the elevator. It didn't take them very long to get to City Hall either.

"I will do all of the questioning," she told him before they entered into the impressive-looking building.

"How am I supposed to learn how to be a reporter if you don't allow me to ask some of the questions?" he asked half teasingly half earnestly.

"By watching and learning," she retorted and started up the stairs.

"Can I ask something first?"

Lois stopped and checked her watch. "Make it quick."

"So the way your government works as it was explained in our Earth class is that there are many different governments, is that true?"

"Yeah, you only had one government even before your planet exploded?"

"We came to the conclusion that it makes things simpler. So the government we're under right now is America's, right?"

"Right, but it's not really that complex. You just have to know some decisions are made by the nation, some by the state, and some by localities in the U.S. Right now the city, Metropolis, is looking at the pollution regulations enforced only by the city. Whatever is decided by the city may or may not change depending on what is decided on at the state and national level, and who knows, maybe even at the international level."

"That's not confusing at all," he said with sarcasm and a smile.

She smiled back and motioned for him to follow.

sss

Kal-El and Lois were seated along with a lot of other reporters and some concerned citizens.

An older man, who was on the council, was adding his two cents at the moment. "The way I see it is that we have pollution laws in effect today that weren't in effect a 100 years ago. Our damage to the environment this time around is going to be minimal if not non-existent."

Lois raised her hand. The chairman pointed to her. "Lois Lane. Daily Planet," she said, announcing herself. "You wouldn't happen to be bias, Mr. Young, because you'd probably have to shut your factories down or find a way to be green, would you? I have a feeling you're thinking more about your pockets than future generations. What are we leaving for future generations to clean up if we don't cut pollution down to nothing or at least close to nothing?"

"You're not seeing the point, Miss Lane. If these people from outer space can create something to clean up and repair the environment, so can we."

"They are thousands of years advanced in terms of technology. Earth may not last long enough for us to stumble onto that sort of science."

"There were skeptics who didn't think we had the ability to put men on the moon, but we did."

Lois scoffed. Kal-El's hand shot up and Mr. Young, eager to move to the next person before Lois came back with a biting but sensible retort, called on him. Lois' eyes narrowed at him, concerned he would say something that would blow his cover. Kal-El continued unabated.

"Kal Kent. Daily Planet," Kal-El said a little awkwardly, but then he shot out his comment and question confidently. "Repairing the Earth was a gift that isn't likely to come this way again. How can you justify throwing it away because of greed and assumptions that lack proof?"

There was dead silence for a moment as they took in Kal-El's words and then there was a buzz. More people weighed into the debate. Some were for leaving the regulations the way they were and some were against it. The council decided at the end of the long debate to make pollution laws stricter but with all the cars, factories, etc, stopping pollution altogether was still in the distant future.

sss

"I still can't believe it," Lois said as they were putting the finishing touched on the article. "I realize that people have cars and things that they can't afford to give up over night, but there should be more measures being taken for a future without pollution."

"At least there was a compromise. Maybe that is what they're moving toward. Time will tell I guess." He changed the subject with a question. "The purpose of the writings of a reporter is to record history?"

"I suppose that's a part of it, but the immediate reason is that it keeps people, who didn't make it to the debate for whatever reason, informed. Voters have to be knowledgeable about what the government is doing if they're going to make knowledgeable decisions. That's what a free society is about."

"I don't think that's how people on Earth spell pollution," he told her, pointing to the screen. "In fact, I don't think they spell it like that anywhere."

"For the last time, that's what the editors are for, when spell check doesn't come through."

Kal-El reached over anyway and fixed it for her. "So how do we get this article out of the computer?"

Lois rolled her eyes and hit the print button. Kal-El watched it in amazement as the paper came out with the article printed on it.

"It's antiquated in a way, but there's something nice about seeing the black letters freshly printed on crisp white paper."

"So did you enjoy your first assignment?"

"I have to admit that I did. A lot better than I thought I would. It really feels like we're making a difference."

"Do you like it better than assisting your father with his inventions?"

"I never really enjoyed science to tell you the truth. I just got into it because of my father and because I didn't know what else I wanted to do."

After they turned in the article, they started the trek home.

Lois suddenly experienced a strange sensation like someone or something was prying into her mind. For a split second, she wondered if this was another of Kal-El's powers, but she knew he would never purposely invade her private thoughts and when she looked at him, he looked just as confused as her as if he was experiencing the very same thing.

Kal-El's eyes widened as he figured it out. "It's telepathic hounds! The Kryptonian Council is after us!" He scooped her up into his arms and they super speeded to another part of the world.

They were still. The sensation had gone away for a moment, but it was back almost immediately.

"I had hoped they wouldn't know how to super speed yet, but it looks like we're going to be caught."

"How? What are telepathic hounds?"

"They're like the bloodhounds of your world except they pick up on thought patterns like bloodhounds pick up a scent."

"Let's try not to think about anything then."

"Lois, that's impossible."

"So what can we do?"

"Nothing but wait."

He took her into his arms and held onto her. She could sense the intrusion into her mind getting stronger and stronger. She felt like a criminal who had escaped prison only to be mercilessly tracked down, not a huge stretch of the imagination. She was afraid of what they would do to her and Kal-El. For all their advancements, they were not free of barbaric notions like bridal exchanges. She could hear her heartbeat getting louder and louder in her ears.

At last, the white-robed men and their dogs loomed in front of them.

"You are both under arrest," said the leader in a severe tone.


	28. Chapter 28

Lois and Kal-El had been bound and taken back to Argo City. Their captors hadn't said anything else to them after telling them they were under arrest. Lois didn't know if it was good or bad, but it didn't take them long at all to get a trial. They were put on trial as soon as they arrived at Argo City.

Lara, Jor-El, and Kara gathered around them as they entered the courtroom.

"I warned you that there was danger of this happening," Kara reprimanded Kal-El.

"You knew that there was this sort of danger involved and you didn't tell me?" Lois said, turning towards him.

"I knew, but I thought you would be beyond their repercussions on Earth and that I would face the heat alone here. I ended up following you, but I really thought we were out of danger."

"It isn't noble, Kal-El, that you were going to face the firing squad alone. It's just stupid. You should have told me, and I would have definitely stayed." She turned back to his family. "What will they do to us if we're found guilty?"

"At worst, you could be sent to the Phantom Zone," Jor-El explained. "It is a miserable place created to hold prisoners forever, an alternative to the death penalty.

"And at best?" she asked.

The Els didn't have an answer for her.

It was time to go to their seats. Lois and Kal-El had special seating arrangements, being that they were the accused. The room was much darker than she expected. Lights were shone on the council members and there was a single solitary light for whoever happened to be testifying at the time. It was designed to provide more fear and intimidation than the courtrooms of Earth. How did these 5 council members hold the power of life and death over her Kal-El for a simple matter like choosing where they wanted to live?

The good news was that Jor-El was on the council. Kryptonians believed that they could make decisions without letting their emotions get involved, so they didn't take it as a conflict of interest. Lois knew they greatly overestimated the power of logic over emotions. However, the other 4 council members did look cold and unfeeling.

The lead councilman spoke, "We are here to determine the guilt of Kal-El and Lois of Earth. Kal-El, take your place."

Kal-El went up to the seat wearily. There was no swearing in, but there appeared to be a lie detector, making the swearing in pointless. The lead councilmen also handled the questioning.

"Did you willingly leave Argo City to go to Earth?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Were you planning to come back?"

"Yes," he answered again.

"Was it to bring back your runaway wife?" he asked.

This was harder to answer because to say yes would be to incriminate Lois. "She tried to get back to Argo City without success. She couldn't get the ship turned around and her people would not let her get onboard again."

"Why was she on the ship in the first place?" He made eye contact with Lois. She nodded that it was okay to tell them, not that there was a choice with the lie detector in place.

"She wasn't sure what she wanted, but now she is."

"Thank you, Kal-El, that will be all."

Lois was surprised to find the questioning over so quickly. There was no beating around the bush. He came back to his original seat beside Lois and squeezed her hand reassuringly as her name was called to come up.

"You left Argo City even after you agreed to be a bride, didn't you?"

"I didn't agree to be a bride as I've tried to tell you people from the beginning. I was kidnapped."

"Just answer the question, please."

"Yes, I left Argo City."

"Have you slept with your husband and only your husband since coming here?"

Lois' eyes widened. This was an unusual line of questioning, and she didn't see how it was relevant to whether they intended on returning to Argo City, unless they were trying to prosecute her for not being a good wife as well. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Answer the question or we will take the answer to be no."

She just wanted this to be all over. "Yes, I've only been with my husband."

"Were you going to return to Argo City?"

"If Kal-El would have, I would have. As much as I love my life on Earth, I love him more."

"That will be all."

Lara was called to the seat next.

"Was she happy in your household?"

"It's only natural that people need time to adjust to new circumstances."

"Was she happy in your household?" he repeated.

"No, but she liked us and she loves my son."

"Do you believe that she could ever by happy in your household?"

"I believe that a person can learn to be happy anywhere."

"A wise answer, Lara, but if she does not learn to be happy and attempts to return to Earth again, would she take any offspring garnered from the union and would Kal-El follow?"

"I really can't speak for other people."

"You are here to be a character witness and provide some insight into the possible future. Take your best guess."

"I would guess then that she would never keep her children away from their father, and Kal-El would do his best to preserve their union, as would she. He would follow her and she would follow him. Hence, they would be happy together whether they were here or on Earth. If they are required by law to stay here, Lois will obey the law if for no other reason than to protect Kal-El. "

"That is sufficient."

Lois was not too surprised to hear them call Renee to the stand. She knew that this couldn't be good.

"Is it true that the accused, Lois, approached you on two separate occasions?"

She twirled her hair nervously. "It's true."

"And also that her mission was to convince you to return to Earth with her?"

Lois sighed deeply. There was no way to sugarcoat this answer. It wouldn't look good to the council member that she had tried to talk others into committing this so called crime.

"Yes, but she would never have forced me. She was only concerned for my happiness here."

"That will be all, Renee."

Lois knew it was looking pretty bleak despite the efforts of Lara and Renee to make the truth look better than it was. There was no proof that she and Kal-El intended to come back or were even thinking of coming back, not that Lois wasn't hoping that Kal-El would be happy on Earth and never want to live in Argo City again.

Both Kal-El and Lois were astonished to see the Kents come into the courtroom with an escort. Both Kents shot them reassuring smiles to let them know they were here to help.

"I can't believe they're allowing us witnesses to argue on our behalf," Lois commented to Kal-El.

"They can be harsh in their punishments," Kal-El told her, "but they are fair. I don't know how they found out about them so fast, but this looks promising. I can't believe the Kents would come all this way for complete strangers."

Jonathan was called to the stand before Martha.

"How do you know the accused?"

"They came to me seeking help. They wanted a cover for Kal-El."

"In other words, they were seeking to stay on Earth permanently, and Kal-El needed an alternate identity, so that he could fade into the background."

"That's not the impression I got from Kal-El. I gathered that they were planning to return to Argo City at some point, but he wanted to learn a little about the home of his wife first without drawing a lot of unwanted attention."

Despite the lie detector most of the council didn't look as if they were ready to swallow that.

"Can you tell us why you are so eager to help this alien, as your people would call Kal-El? Could it be that you want a full-time protector for the predicaments your people often get themselves into? Did Kal-El promise to be some sort of hero for your planet?"

"I object! He is leading the witness," Lois called out, gathering an affirmative nod from Martha Kent.

"This isn't a courtroom on Earth. You have no right to object," the head councilman told her.

"We have helped and continue to help," Jonathan answered, "because it's the right thing to do. I was raised to believe that we are put on Earth to help our fellow man, no matter where he's from. If Kal-El had proven to me that he had criminal intentions, of course the story would have been different, but I hope that if I was in similar circumstances, there would be someone to help me out."

"Permission to speak," Jor-El asked the head councilman. The councilman nodded.

"I met this man's parents when I visited Earth. They saved my life when I was accused unjustly of a crime. I wouldn't be surprised if he sensed that familial connection and as he stated, he comes from a long line of people who were taught to be of help to the people around them when the cause is just."

The astonishment showed on Jonathan's face to learn that Kryptonians had been coming to Earth for so long and even more astonishment to learn that his parents had met one of them.

The councilman then turned to Jonathan. "That is all I wish to know from you, Jonathan Kent, you may get up."

Martha affirmed Jonathan's testimony. She was the last witness. There was quiet discussion among the council members.

"What I wouldn't give to have my super hearing back," Kal-El whispered to Lois.

"What I wouldn't give for you to have your super hearing back."

Speaking at last, the head councilman asked them. "Before we can make a final ruling, we must ask, do you plan on escaping Argo City again?"

"I don't think you have much to worry about in that regard," Lois retorted. "Since you didn't allow us to pick up the dog before we left, I probably don't have an apartment to go back to anyway."

"I'll take that as a no," he said wryly and then continued, "We have taken into account that she carries the first known offspring of our new mixed race." Lois and Kal-El gasped. Lois remembered that they had ran a small machine over her when she first arrived. She had assumed that it was some kind of security check. She didn't know it told them that she was pregnant. They hadn't said anything to her about it at the time. "You will both be under house arrest for 1 year. If you leave the premises, it will be with your guard. "

It wasn't an ideal sentencing, but at least, it wasn't the Phantom Zone.


	29. Chapter 29

Lois looked down at her bulging belly. It had been a little over 9 months, and she was going stir crazy, both because of the house arrest and because her due date had passed a week and a half ago. She sat down in a chair facing the window, her only link to the outside world. She stole a look at the beefy, bad-smelling Kryptonian that guarded the front of the house faithfully, unless you counted the rare outing with their guard, whose name was Mel-Id, as a link to the outside, which she didn't.

The puppy now almost full grown now nuzzled her hand, and she stroked the top of his head. They had learned he had left a large hole in Lois' apartment building and toppled over a few structures in an effort to get to Kal-El and Lois to save them when they had been captured. He had apparently sensed the danger they were in, but he hadn't quite made it in time. The Kents had informed the Council that the puppy was loose and wrecking havoc on Earth. Lois and Kal-El had finally decided on a name. It was corny, but it seemed to fit, Hero. Lois was happy to have the dog. He provided some comfort and distraction during her house arrest.

"I know you're miserable," Kal-El told her softly, crouching down beside her.

"I'm not miserable." She saw the disbelieving look he gave her. "At least not completely. It's just this society of yours. It's not for me. I realize that in another few months I will be free to walk around the city of the plastic bubble, but what am I going to do with myself? What can I do with myself? It won't be much different from this stupid house arrest. Don't get me wrong, Kal-El. I don't mind being stuck in here with you, and I know that soon we'll have a child, who I will love and will likely keep me busy. It's just… this sounds selfish, but I need to work. I have to work. I need to know that I'm doing something productive and important."

"If I could make it any better for you, I would."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I know you would."

"I'm going to do it," he said suddenly. "I don't know how, but if I can't talk them into letting us go back to Earth then we can change things here. We will change things here."

Lois was surprised by his sudden determination. "Careful, Kal-El. You may get more time under house arrest."

"It's worth any risk. In fact, I think I might have an idea, but I don't want to make any promises."

A look of great distress crossed her face.

"Of course, if you don't want me to…"

She shook her head, her lips tightly pressed. "It's not that. I think it's time." She looked down. "I know it's time."

He helped her stand up and took her to their bedroom.

"You wait right here. I'll get help," he instructed once she was safely lying down on the bed.

Lois rolled her eyes. She was in labor and under house arrest. Where was she going to go?

Kal-El was back in record time, and he brought Lara with him.

"Do you want me here during the birth?" Lara asked.

Lois smiled. "Of course, I do." She was grateful to have someone who had been through this before with her, and she knew how much it would mean to the kind woman to be there for the birth of her grandchild.

"Mel-Id went to get medical help," Kal-El explained.

"Quick, this is our chance to escape," she joked before another contraction took hold of her.

It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive. After a quick examination, he told Kal-El, "The birth is proceeding naturally for one of her species."

The doctor took a step back from Lois. She looked ready to hit him for a comment that made her seem like an animal. The only thing that saved the doctor was that she was in too much pain to get up.

The doctor spoke something quietly to Kal-El, sensing that another comment in the moody mother's hearing from him would likely not end well.

"What?" Lois demanded.

Kal-El cleared his throat, "The council, not including my father of course, waits outside the house. They would like to witness the birth in person."

"Excuse me?"

"You see this is a momentous occasion to them. It has historical significance. It will be the first child of both Kryptonian and Earthly heritage."

"I am not having a bunch of old men standing around and watching this like it's some sort of a documentary or science experiment. I am not giving birth to a prince, and even if I were, I still wouldn't let them into the room. Tell them to forget it."

Kal-El left momentarily to inform the council in a more polite way that the mother wanted privacy during her birth. When he came back, the baby was finally ready to make an appearance. The doctor was preparing to get the baby and telling Lois that she needed to push. Lara had one of Lois' hands. Kal-El took the other. Despite the fact that Lois' squeezing hurt his hand, he never let go, and it wasn't long before a crying filled the room.

The doctor cleaned the baby up and passed it off to the father. "I will go and inform the Council that the first child of both Krypton and Earth is a son."

Kal-El brought their baby to Lois. She felt a love cascade over her the moment the infant was placed in her arms. She didn't know what the future held for them, but she knew that with such a beautiful family, she could face life whether they ended up stuck in Argo City for the rest of their lives or on Earth. Yet, she desperately hoped that Kal-El was able to succeed in whatever plan he was forming.


	30. Chapter 30

Jonathan Jor-El, or Jon for short, stared up at his parents with his big wide blue-green eyes as if he were listening in on their conversation. He was named after Jonathan Kent in gratitude of the help they had received from him both on Earth and Krypton. His middle name was for his Kryptonian grandfather, and of course, his last name was El, at least as long as they remained on Krypton.

"How has this plan of yours to escape gone?" she tried to sound somewhat disinterested, but she couldn't keep the hope out of her voice, which was soon deflated when she saw his expression.

"Ever since we escaped, security has been too tight, and even if it were not, they would simply track us down on Earth again."

"So what you're saying is that there is no way for us to escape."

"There's only one way."

She didn't dare to hope again. "And that is?"

"Through the council."

She was glad she hadn't gotten her hopes up again. "It would be easier to convince a stone wall to let us pass."

"I did appeal to them, and there's more of a chance than you think with my father being one of the council members—"

"Who, no offense, they rarely seem to listen to. It was sweet of you to try though, so thank you."

"They did concede on one point," Kal-El said.

"What point?"

"They are willing to put you in charge of documenting history, or in other words, running a paper. You will get to record daily events in your words and share them with the people of Argo City like you do on Earth."

"Will I get to express my opinion and have freedom of the press?"

"As long as the Council approves."

"I love your society," she said sarcastically. "It's like living in the dark ages with technology."

"We can bring change here," he insisted.

"That's unlikely. Most of your people are slaves to tradition and science with a prejudice against people from Earth, and seemingly women since there are none on the council."

"What if you had lived on Earth before things began to change for women? Would you have still found a way to become a reporter?"

"Of course, but—"

"Use that determination to make the changes needed here. You already have an opening. You may not be able to blatantly express your opinion, but you can do it in more subtle ways as you write. It probably won't happen overnight—"

"I know it won't happen overnight."

"But I know you can do it. We can do it together. And who knows? They may decide to let us go to Earth yet."

"You're right about one thing. This city is due for some change. I suppose it is time to make the best of a bad situation," she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Jon on a walk. I know it's silly, seeing as it's not really getting fresh air, but at least it's a change of scenery for him and for me. Now that our time on house arrest is up, I appreciate being away from these four walls."

"That doesn't sound silly to me. Am I invited on your walk?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Jon?" she asked the baby. He made a gurgling sound. She smiled at Kal-El. "I guess that means yes."

She placed the baby in the stroller and they proceeded to head toward the front door. The stroller was a lot like a stroller from Earth except it was made of a clear material to allow the baby to study his or her surroundings more fully.

"My little Jon-El," Lara cooed when she saw him.

"That's Jon Jor-El, dear," said the proud grandfather also leaning over the stroller to greet the baby.

Lois smiled at the doting grandparents. It was strange hearing a last name attached to his first name in the Kryptonian fashion, but it was cute.

"You should think about taking him before the council," Jor-El told them. "They are still eager to meet the first baby born of both Krypton and Earth."

Kal-El told his father they would think about it, and they left for the walk.

Jon was fascinated by the stars above. There was no denying he was a curious baby.

"I suppose the stars here are beautiful in their own way," Lois commented, "though they're nothing like the constellations on Earth. Just imagine, Jon will probably never see blue skies, or gray skies for that matter, never see real light. It's a shame, but maybe it's better that way, not to know what you're missing. There's so much about Earth I took for granted."

"You do have a beautiful planet," he agreed. "I kind of miss it myself."

They walked for a little while in silence. There were other mothers out with their babies, some fully Kryptonian and a couple newborns of mixed heritage.

"You know my father is right about taking him to see the council."

"I'll think about it. I still can't believe they thought I was going to let them witness the birth or let them see Jon-El before our house arrest was over. Maybe if they spent more time doing their job and less time witnessing births, they would be more fair-minded by now."

"You certainly know how to hold a grudge, don't you?" he asked with amusement.

"Not always. I might be willing to forgive them if I wasn't being held captive on this floating piece of space rock, no offense. In fact, I think I already have an idea for my first piece."

"Do I want to hear it?"

"Probably not." She gave a deep sigh of satisfaction. "I can't wait to get started writing again."

"One thing they can't fault you for is honesty. Don't forget the council has to approve it."

"I remember," she said mysteriously.


	31. Chapter 31

"What are we doing?" whispered the Kryptonian boy beside her.

"Shh, we're reporting," Lois whispered back.

Kara was on her other side, "Just so we're clear. I thought it might be something more along the lines of stalking."

Lois narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "If anyone on the council has skeletons in their closet, we won't know unless we see it for ourselves. They're not going to up and confess it to us. Being a good journalist mean going behind locked doors and yes, doing a little spying at times."

Kara grinned. "I know. I was teasing. Still, it's a good thing my cousin isn't here. He might be a little uncomfortable with the situation."

Kal-El was spending time with the baby, and Lois had purposely excluded him from the outing, knowing what he would think of what they were doing. He might be against them spying on people, considering his father was one of the said members, not that they had to spy on Jor-El. "I'll tell him all about it when we've made a little progress," Lois told her.

"Wise decision, boss," Kara said, obvious amusement in her voice and probably on her face if there had been enough light to see it.

Kara, Col-Ur, and Kal-El made up the team of people that worked under her in this Kryptonian newspaper project. It had been 6 weeks, and they had yet to make the splash she hoped to make. It had been all filler, fluff pieces, no corruption or scandal exposed yet, which suited the council just fine. After a month they'd called her before the council to tell her what a fine job she was doing. They'd also been pleased when she finally took Jon-El for them to see. It was throwing them off guard, and she was gaining a slow following among the people of Argo City who were interested in the paper, so maybe it hadn't been a complete waste of time.

Col-Ur had barely hit puberty and was the grandson of one of the council members. Kal-El and Kara wanted to help her because she was family. Col-Ur was clearly supposed to be a spy for the council, but he was eager to help and had told her that he was loyal to the idea. She might have been crazy to invite him on this escapade, but she and Kal-El both thought he was trustworthy, and truth be known he reminded her of Jimmy Olsen. She missed the pesky kid following her around at work. She also missed Perry White and his badgering. A situation she hoped to rectify soon.

Lois was about to call it a night. Picking up good leads and stories in Argo City seemed practically impossible. It always ended as cold as the culture, making her long for her days at the Daily Planet even more. They had been watching the place for two and a half hours with no result. He had come home from work and done nothing but eat and read. This council member was up to nothing incriminating, at least not tonight.

Before they could get up to leave from their couching positions, however, a woman came to the door. She was a lot younger than the councilman. He seemed to have been expecting the younger woman as he quickly let her into the house. It was clear that it was no family relation once the door was shut.

"Where is his wife?" Lois whispered.

"She stays with her daughter sometimes. I don't think she gets along with her husband as well as she could. Mind you, it's just gossip," Kara explained.

"Clearly there's more truth than exaggeration to it. Do you know the young woman?"

"No, and I know everyone in Argo City, a fact that I wish I was exaggerating about."

"Interesting. He's with a woman that isn't his wife. Do they frown on that in your culture?" Lois asked Kara.

"They don't applaud it," she replied.

"So the woman is from Earth?" Lois asked for clarification.

"It isn't a woman from Krypton," Kara said.

"I believe we have a story."

Col-Ur was astounded. "You're going to put this in the paper?"

"I don't know yet. That depends on the cooperation we receive from our upstanding, straight-laced councilman."

Before he could question her further, Lois was knocking on the door.

They could hear the sounds of scrambling as the woman left the front room before the door was answered.

The councilman clearly tried to maintain a calm composure, but he couldn't erase the guilt off his face completely. "May I help you?"

"It seems we've stumbled onto an interesting story," Lois began.

The man couldn't hide his shock.

"I wouldn't necessarily divulge it of course," Lois continued.

"And what price would I pay for your silence on the matter?" he asked suspiciously.

"Being a better husband to your sweet wife for one thing," Kara said.

He nodded, relieved at the terms thus far. "I can do that."

"And since you clearly are less prejudiced against the people of Earth than I was originally led to believe," Lois continued, earning her a fierce glare from the man, "I believe that we should be allowed to visit our home planet once in a while."

He shook his head. "Out of the question. The others in the council would never go for that."

"I can guarantee that Jor-El would back you," Lois said.

"I'm sure he would, but you would never win the others over."

"I wouldn't, but you would," Lois said.

"Who would take the word of an Earthling bride over a Kryptonian councilman? I think you are an empty threat. Your story won't make it past the council. Now why don't you run along home and stick to your stories about weddings and social events."

"In that case, I think Argo City would like to know of your fascination with women of Earth. I think you also forget that I'm not the only witness. 2 solid Kryptonian citizens also witnessed it," Lois said. "I think it would be a heartwarming story for the history records, whether it makes it past the council or not remains to be seen, but if it does, it would really show the future generations how our two peoples became one, or at the very least, it would show the council."

The councilman cleared his throat, "I think we can make an arrangement."


	32. Chapter 32

"Ambassador, 9 months on Earth and 3 months in Argo City. I still can't believe they agreed to it," Kal-El said, "especially with your history."

"I have a great idea about what you can wear when you're being the ambassador," Lois told him.

"I thought I would simply wear my native clothes."

"No offense, but a robe is not the best choice if you want people to take you seriously and if you intend on flying."

"I guess that's a good point. I like the concept of being an ambassador and I like that I will be helping people with my powers, but won't people figure out that the alien ambassador and the mild-mannered reporter are one and the same, unless your idea about the costume truly is great."

"The general public won't know you have 2 identities. Trust me, people in a big city don't have time to notice things like that and their own prejudices that you're an everyday geek will keep them from ever giving you two looks."

"You sound like you know about these kinds of things."

"I don't know a lot of people with dual identities, but I do know from my job experience that people can often miss what's right in front of their own noses, which can only work to our advantage. Most people will be so thrilled that you're protecting the earth and wowing them with your powers that they'll think of you like a rock star, and wouldn't dream you'd have a wife and kid."

"Are you going to be okay with the 3 months?" Kal-El asked, shifting their topic of conversation, not wanting to dwell on the thought of what it'd be like to be treated as a rock star.

"Of course I am. Now that I'm not a prisoner, I can see the beauty of Argo City. I still think it could use some change in how they view women, particularly ones from Earth, but I think I'll enjoy those 3 months. We're lucky it s only 3 months. It was nice of Mer-Un to argue so hard in out favor."

"I don't get that either. He's probably the most hard-nosed of the bunch. Why did he suddenly have a change of heart?"

"Let's just say he had some gentle persuasion."

Kal-El looked at her warily, "Do I want to know how you did it?"

"It's not that bad, trust me. Let's just say sometimes it pays to be a reporter."

The dog in the back yipped for some attention as Lois parked the car on the side of the street.

"I m glad Hero's housetrained now and out of his puppy stage," Lois said, "or I think he would have had to stay with your parents." She gave the dog an affectionate pat before getting out of the car.

"Speaking of house," Kal-El said as he unbuckled their son out of the car seat that served no purpose due to his Kryptonian heritage, other than to keep them from getting a ticket, "where are we going to live now? The landlady at your apartment was dead-set against you taking an apartment in her building."

"Well, considering the damage that Hero did, you can't really blame her. Besides, with Jon, we were going to have to look for a new place eventually anyway," she answered as they entered the Daily Planet and walked to the elevator.

Kal-El pushed the elevator button. "I can't wait for your father and sister to meet Jon. I bet they ll be surprised."

"They'll be surprised alright, but I'm sure not half as shocked as my coworkers will be."

Jimmy's eyes widened when he saw Lois, Kal-El, and the baby step off the elevator, proving Lois was right. "Lois, you're back," he said, sounding pleased. "You're a mommy?" he queried in the same breath.

She chuckled, "Believe it or not, Jimmy, I've missed you, and yes."

One of the reporters snorted. "You're gone then you come back with a husband. You're gone again and you come back with children. What are you going to come back with next time, Lane, grandchildren?"

Lois eyes narrowed at the man. "I'll come back with a train of orphans if I want to, Jerry. Shouldn't you be off somewhere writing about men chasing after balls."

He snorted again and walked off.

Lois looked at Jimmy again. "If Perry doesn't blow his top at the time I've been gone, maybe we'll be working together again."

"Are you kidding," Jimmy said with a grin, "There's no way he'd let some other paper snap you up. I got to go take some pictures of the new fire department on 5th street, but I'll see you guys later."

They made their way to Perry's office to test Jimmy's theory.

Kal-El knocked and they heard a "Come in!"

Perry sat behind his desk and looked up to see who it was. "Lois Lane," he said in a gruff voice that belied the smile on his face, "why did I have a feeling that I hadn't seen the last of you?"

"Your journalistic instincts I suppose," Lois said her eyes full of joy and amusement at the greeting. She had missed the short-tempered older man more than she could say.

"I assume you're here to get your old job back."

"You would assume right."

"So you're gone for over a year and you expect to come waltzing in here and get your old job back just like that?" Perry asked. "Give me one good reason why I should take you back."

"I can give you three. I've been living in Argo City against my will, so it's hardly my fault that I couldn't report to work. Two, I've got more unique stories than you can count as a result of my experiences, and Argo City is going to let me spend 3 months out of the year to report on the situation there. And three, you need me."

He pretended to think about it for a few moments and then said, "Okay, you've convinced me."

He seemed to notice Kal-El and the baby in the corner for the first time. "Is this your child?"

"Yes, his name is Jon, and see some of that time I was missing, I would have been on maternity leave anyway," she told him.

Perry walked over and took the baby in his arms. "I can already tell this kid's going to be as bullheaded as his mother. He's got your eyes and mouth. I wish you both luck. Just remember what goes around comes around, Lane."

Lois broke into a wide smile, "I'll remember that."

"I suppose you'll want your job back too," he said, eying Kal-El.

"If you have room for me, sir," Kal-El answered politely.

"If I remember correctly, you're Senator Kent's nephew."

"Yes, sir."

"Were you with your wife all this time?"

"Yes, it's a long story, Mr. White." They had decided to fabricate a story about how he was kidnapped too and how they had convinced Argo City to let them go and send an ambassador to improve relations.

"I plan on reading about it in a series of articles. I also seem to remember that the article you two wrote before you disappeared required much less editing on my part in terms of grammar and spelling that alone give me reason to hire you. When can you two start working?"

"Tomorrow, we hope. We have to find a place to live or stay and a daycare for Jon," Lois answered.

"I expect you both here bright and early, no excuses."

"Yes, sir," Kal-El responded.

"See that's another reason to keep Kent around. He gives me the respect I deserve. You could learn a thing or two from this man."

Lois rolled her eyes and began to head out.

"Welcome back, Lois," Perry said, becoming serious. "Things haven't been the same around here without you."

Lois turned her head back and smiled in reply.

sss

The early 20th century townhouse had a distinct personality and character. Something she found a whole lot more valuable since Argo City. The last thing she would have wanted was a home in suburbia. She marveled at the intricately carved stair rail, the charming fireplaces and the fancy little window on the top floor, dead center in the house. No other townhouse on the street looked like it. She liked it and she could easily picture living here.

"Do you like it?" she asked Kal-El.

"Yes, and it's in our price range. Is this the one you want?"

She gave the townhouse one last quick perusal with her eyes. "It is."

Kal-El stayed inside with the realtor, to discuss how to make it their home. She went outside with the baby still not able to believe how fresh the air was outside. She let Hero out of the waiting car, so he could stretch his legs.

There were two small patches that served as a garden. Lois had never been one for nature or gardens, but she had also developed a whole new appreciation for that as well. She reached to the ground to pluck a flower. She had never seen a prettier, more flawless daisy in her life. The clean air was already making the plants healthier. Jon pulled the flower out of her hand and held it tightly in his fist. Lois smiled as he studied it and then shook it to see if it did anything interesting. She had been worried that he would never get to see anything from Earth and now he was going to get to see and experience the best of both worlds and call them both home, a true blessing in her opinion.

Kal-El and the realtor came out. The realtor locked up the house and then left them to admire their soon to be new home.

"Are you sure you re going to be happy here on Earth?" Lois asked Kal-El.

"I'm positive. I love you and I love your planet. It's going to be very fulfilling to work as a reporter and ambassador. I think we're going to be able to make a difference in both Earth and Argo City. This bridal exchange is the best thing that could have happened to us in more ways than one."

She agreed with him. She had everything, a loving family, a career, a home with a newly restored atmosphere. Together she knew she and Kal-El would make an unstoppable team in both worlds. She truly thanked God that she was one of the green brides, or Kal-El s bride to be more specific.

The End


End file.
